Undetermined
by XxWallflowerxX
Summary: What happens when Thalia goes back to camp three years after the war, and falls in love with Nico? Drama, Love, Friendship, and a whole lot of funny crap. T because I'm paranoid. Thalico. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

I didn't understand at twelve that Thalia Grace was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

Now, of course, I know better.

**Thalia**

I slammed the door of the car shut, looking up at the entrance. It'd been a few years since the war. This was my first time back in a long time. I walked up the hill, across the property line, laid a hand on the pine tree that used to be me, and took a deep breath in.

Then I grinned.

I straightened the silver circlet in my spiky black hair and kept walking. I passed a few young campers, probably around eleven or twelve, too young to know who I was, but they looked uneasy at the sight of a around sixteen looking girl who had a aura of importance about her. I grinned even wider. I passed the dining pavilion and walked past the cabins.

Looking around, I'd forgotten how many cabins had gone up after the war. All the minor gods had a place here now, and the Hermes cabin seemed much less cramped. The Hades cabin was _huge_. It was about as wide as a football field, and had three huge towers jutting out of the top. The whole thing was black, with dark shutters pulled over the windows.

I was almost to the Zeus cabin, to drop off my bags, when I got the wind knocked out of me, and a lot of blonde hair in my mouth.

"Thal!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling away to look at me.

My grin broadened even more, and I gave her another hug.

"Hard to breath," she muttered, and winced.

"Opps." I laughed, "Forgot my own strength."

I saw a black headed figure walking away from shore, a towel in one hand.

"Percy!" I shouted, causing everyone within earshot to turn around.

He turned his head, and walked back, all slow like, trying to look cool. He finally came up, and gave me a one armed hug, smiling at me kindly. "It's been, what, three years?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't realize it'd been so long, until Chiron contacted me."

"Why are you back?" Annabeth asked, "And where are the Hunters?"

"I'm going to be the head counselor of the Zeus cabin this summer."

Percy grinned, "Me and Annabeth are head counselors too." Not seeming to catch my point.

But it dawned on Annabeth, "But… wouldn't their have to be other children of Zeus for that?"

"Bingo." I half-smiled. "On their way right now. Twins, brother and sister."

"So you're back for good?" Annabeth asked me, hope shining in her eyes.

"Maybe, I'm still a Hunter, so I might just be here every few summers."

Annabeth threw her arms around me again, and squeezed tight.

I laughed, and hugged her back, glad to be back.

**Nico**

I stumbled out of the Hades cabin around eight-ish, running a hand through my shaggy black hair.

That's when I saw her, talking to Annabeth and Percy, who were of course, holding hands.

Thalia was back. It'd been three year since I'd seen her, all three of them pure torture. At twelve I'd been too young to see it, but at fourteen, Thalia looked different. She was confident, and strong. Funny, and beautiful. I'd never pegged myself as the mushy type, but when it came to her, I was.

For some reason, seeing her leading the Hunters, and killing monsters was the hottest thing, _ever_.

**Thalia**

I finally make it the Zeus cabin, and lay my bags on my bunk, looking at the empty two that were getting filled today by thirteen year old Aaron and Elena. My half-siblings.

I wasn't quite sure if I was happy about this. I'd always felt, y'know, special. And just thinking that made me feel selfish.

It also dawned at me that I was the oldest camper here, and it was my first real years as a camper. It felt pretty lame to have kids five years younger than you have about five years of experience at camp. I let out a sigh, and shoved that thought aside. I was going to enjoy this summer, and then go back to the Hunters.

Around eight that night, three half-bloods stumbled across the property line, wiping dirt and slime off themselves. I saw the twins right away, from where I was standing. They had black hair, like mine, and bright blue eyes, that crackled with electricity. The other one was blonde and lithe, with silver eyes that shone brightly like the moon. She was pale, and looked vaguely familiar.

The satyr that had led them safely to camp, slumped against the pine tree and fell fast asleep. The three demigods looked like they wanted to do about the same. No one else had really noticed them yet, since they were all in the dining pavilion.

A black haired boy who looked slightly older than me, was leaning against one of the marble columns, was looking at them too, he walked back into the dining pavilion, and emerged with Chiron a few seconds later, the whole camp followed. I stayed were I was, a little ways away, watching, like I did best.

Chiron approached them, and the four spoke for a while, the demigods eyes roaming, taking in all the campers and cabins. Chiron pointed out the Zeus cabin, and then me. I walked over, smiling slightly. Aaron and Elena looked apprehensive, but excited. The other girl, whose eyes shone brightly like the full moon above looked tougher than she had from far away, but shockingly beautiful for a girl as young as she.

Chiron looked wonderingly at the girl, whose name, I was later told, was Luna. "Hi." I greeted them. The head counselor of the Hermes cabin came foreword, "Undetermined?" he asked Chiron under his breath, and Chiron nodded tightly.

I felt my gaze turn pitying, and I glanced at the girl, Luna, who saw my look and flared up at once.

"What?" she snapped, obviously used to people giving her that look. "Feel sorry for me?"

I felt my temper flare, and took a step foreword, but Chiron laid a hand on my shoulder, "Thalia" he warned quietly.

The one unsettling thing was; I knew that voice. I'd heard that voice many a time, and seen those eyes shining like the moon. Almost that exact face looking at me.

After all, I was a Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Kind of a filler chapter, trying not to rush the plot line like I always do. **

**Thalia**

"Chiron." I muttered behind him, "I need to talk to you."

He turned. "If this is about our new camper—"

I held up a hand, "I think I know who her godly parent is."

He cocked his head, listening.

I took a deep breath, "This is rather…delicate."

He must of seen something in my expression, and led me out of the pavilion, and I sat by the fire.

I was in shock, but I was one hundred percent sure I knew who her godly parent was. I didn't see how he couldn't have realized it right away. Right now she was shooting arrows with the Apollo cabin, looking perfectly chummy. But she was too independent to be a child of Apollo, and why wouldn't he claim her.

Chiron followed my gaze, and something clicked. "You mean to tell me—"

I held up a hand again and he snorted, his tail flicking impatiently. "_Yes_." I whispered, "I mean to say that her mother is—"

Chiron hushed me. "Don't say it. She might…take offense if it proves untrue."

"Who else can handle a bow like that? Who else wouldn't claim her? Who else could her mother possibly be?" I burst out.

Chiron rubbed his eyes, looking weary. "We can't go around saying that Ar—_you know_, is her mother! It could seriously offend her. To even think it!"

"But you're thinking it too. And pretty soon so will everyone else. And if she isn't claimed soon, we'll know for sure."

"Maybe her mother is Athena, the eyes are similar."

"Silver. Not gray, Chiron!"

"I know." He sighed. "But we can't just assume. Not yet."

I blew out a breath, and picked up my sword off of the bench next to me, and marched back to my cabin, sending a glance towards the empty silver cabin. I was passing by the Hades cabin, and caught a glimpse of the familiar black haired boy. He raised a hand and waved, smiling a naturally mischievous smile.

I walked towards him, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

His smile slipped, but he hitched it back up, "Nico. Remember?"

I blushed, embarrassed at forgetting. (blushing? _Reall_y?)

"Sorry Nico." I apologized, and stuck out my hand, "Pleased to re-meet you."

He shook, his smile widened. "You too."

"Still no sibling?" I asked. Looking up at the huge cabin behind him.

"Nope. Just me." His smile turned sour, and I felt bad for reminding him of his sister Bianca, who had been a Hunter for a very short time.

"Still playing Mythomagic?" I asked, remembering, and grinning wickedly at him.

He blushed a deep red, "No. Stopped a while back."

I kept smiling, something about this guy made me feel…less like a Hunter, and more like a…a girl.

I shook out the thought, and waved goodbye, smiling slightly, and headed towards The Poseidon cabin, looking for Percy and Annabeth.

"I, er, wouldn't do that if I were you." Nico chuckled, "Annabeth went in their about…thirty minutes ago."

I laughed, "Thanks, Nico. I'll be seeing you."

He smiled impishly, and muttered something that sounded like, "You sure will."

Of course, I blushed.

**Nico**

Why is it I find it impossible to stop smiling? I don't smile like this. Ever.

Blushing has to be a good thing, right?

**Thalia**

I go about the rest of the day with a stupid smile on my face, and every time I try to stop, I just smile even wider.

I don't even remember the last time I blushed because of guy. Or smiled like this. I try to focus on my duties, my little brother and sister.

I never knew it would be nice to share a cabin with anyone. I don't have to clean all of it, and they are both freakishly neat. Elena glared at me when I left my muddy boots by the door. _Glared_.

Still, they're nice kids; Aaron's really quiet, and pretty funny. Elena's more…driven, I could say. She works harder than anyone else I've ever known, other than Annabeth, and seems hell-bent on getting our father's approval. Aaron doesn't seem to care for him as much, like me.

I've almost completely forgotten about this morning, until I enter the dining pavilion, and stupidly glance at the Hades table, to find Nico's dark eyes looking at me, we both blush scarlet, and turn away from the other.

I feel another set of eyes on me, and turn to see a pair of shrewd gray eyes looking at me from the Athena table. Annabeth glances between the two of us, eyes shining.

I blush deeper, and walk on to sit next to Aaron at the Zeus table.

"Hello," he smiles politely, looking up from his book, his messy black hair sticking up all directions. The kid is _adorable_.

"Hey," I smile back, glad to distract myself. "Good book?" I ask.

"Haven't decided yet." He answers simply, and sticks his nose back in it.

Adorable, but weird.

Elena sits besides her twin, and they talk briefly, telling about their day. Elena had archery lessons in the morning, and swordplay in the afternoon. Aaron had tried his hand at swordplay, and failed miserably.

Their conversation continued, and I let my eyes wander throughout the rest of dinner. I caught part of their conversation, and my eyes landed on Luna, at the Hermes table.

"Luna is really good with a bow, everyone's saying she must be a child of Apollo's, she looks the part, except for her eyes." Elena said, and rolled her own electric blue eyes. "Some stupid girl from the Aphrodite cabin was saying they were contacts, but I doubt Luna would ever anything so silly."

**Nico**

I'm trying not to grin like an idiot when I catch her looking at me, looking at her. I feel my face redden, and mentally kick myself, _idiot_.

But this is the fourth time I've made her blush in a day.

Trying not to hope for too much.

**Thalia**

After dinner, everyone is hanging around the campfire, and I debate who to sit by. Annabeth and Percy are much too busy to pay me any attention. Aaron and Elena seem to be having a serious conversation, and Grover isn't at camp at the moment. And almost everyone else are either not my friends, or too young to know me.

Nico is the only other person sitting alone, staring into the flames, bored expression on his face. I sit down on a bench next to him, and he glances up, smiling, the flames reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Hey." He grins his naturally mischievous smile again, and I blush. (for the fifth time)

**Nico**

Hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying to write from Nico's POV more. Thoughts?**

**Nico**

I found myself spending a lot more time with Thalia. We would hang out at the canoe lake, or sometimes just in my cabin. She was attempting to teach me archery, which I was failing miserably at. I still felt hopeful that our friendship might develop into something more.

Almost every time I smiled at her, she blushed scarlet, or grinned back. I had no idea I could have this effect on a Hunter, and I might possibly be prone to happy dancing around the three floors of my cabin.

We were becoming close friends, and while the though thrilled me; I wanted it to be more.

Thalia wasn't a very social person, so it surprised me how much she could talk, and I loved letting her. She might have been getting the impression that I was quiet, but really, I just loved to hear her voice.

The one problem I have is trying not to kiss her. It's hard when I'm just watching her. Watching her read, think, laugh. I love the little smile she gets when she does something right, when she thinks no one's watching. I love the way she laughs, and her voice after she's just got up, and showed up at my door, because she thought of something she had to tell me.

I'm falling completely in love with her. And all I know is we can't be together.

**Thalia**

I race back to my cabin to throw my stuff down, grab my old jacket, and rush back out the door. I throw on the jacket as I walk towards cabin three. Nico opens the door right when I'm about to knock, and runs into me.

He laughs, and steadies me by grabbing my shoulder, and I want to fall over for a completely different reason. "I was heading over to see you."

"Me too." I laugh, trying not to blush; he keeps his hand on my shoulder for a moment more, before pulling it away.

**Nico**

We take a step out, and keep walking, just walking. It's hard not to take her hand, so I put my hands in my pockets, and keep walking. It's after dinner, so not many people are out. She glances up at me, to see me looking at her. My cheeks redden, and she smiles with one side of her mouth, making it_ that _much harder not to kiss her.

"So, how was your day?" she asks me, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I shrug, unable to recall anything that happened prior to five minutes ago. "Yours?

"Okay, I guess." She says, "Not many people are taking archery, just the Apollo cabin, and Luna."

I nod. "I would, but obviously I suck." I chuckled.

She laughs, and nods, "You kind of do."

"Wow, thanks." I say sarcastically, placing a hand over my heart. "I feel the love."

She smiles, "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh really?" I cock an eyebrow. "Promise?"

"Sure." She said, smiling.

We walk on in comfortable silence for a while, sitting on the dock while the sun sets.

She sighs, and leans back on her elbows, dipping her feet in the water. I just watch her, the sun shining on her face. She looks so beautiful, I almost take her hand, but stop myself.

She turns her head, and blushes when she sees me looking at her. "What?" she asks, her short hair falling into he face.

I brush back a strand of her hair, and quickly pull my hand back when her eyes widen, and her blush deepens.

"Stop looking at me." She says, still blushing deeply.

"I can't." I say simply.

She looks at me through her lashes, and smiles shyly.

She leans forward, like she's about to kiss me…and shoves me into the water.

I come up, spluttering, and spitting out water. "Not cool!" I shout, to see her cracking up.

She offers a hand, and I yank her in. When she comes back up, she hits me over the head, and laughs.

We climb back onto the doc, still laughing, and she hits me on my shoulder. "What?" I laugh, and she hits me again. "You're the one who pushed me in!"

"You didn't have to pull _me _in!" She's still laughing, and she pushes wet hair away from her eyes.

I give her an impish smile, "Of course I did."

She sticks her tongue out at me, and shoves my shoulder again.

I smile wickedly, "You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." She pushes my sopping bangs way from my face.

I raise an eyebrow, she blushes, "It was bothering me." She states simply.

I grab her hand from my face, and hold it for a moment, before she pulls away.

We both lean back on our elbows, and watch the sun. She glances at me, while I watch her out of the corner of my eye. She catches my eye, and I do something really stupid.

I kiss her.

And she does something I never thought she'd do.

She kissed me back.

She wraps her arms around my neck, and deepens the kiss. I can tell my cheeks are bright red, but I don't really care. I wrap my arms around her, and we continue kissing. Eventually we need to breathe, and she pulls away. She puts a hand to her mouth, and runs.

**Thalia**

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unsure about this chapter…took forever to write, and I'm not so sure it's all that good. **

**Nico**

I lean against the door of her cabin, "I'm not leaving 'til you come out." I called for the tenth time.

"Then I guess you're not leaving," She called back.

I sighed. "C'mon Thal."

"No."

"You're being a baby." I call, "Will you even talk to me?"

She goes silent, and I groan.

She opens the door a crack, one electric blue eye peeping out at me. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

She sighs, and to my surprise, the little bit I can see of her face reddens, "I'm already embarrassed enough with my behavior," she says, "Don't make it worse."

I burst out laughing, "Embarrassed?"

Her blush deepens, "Oh, shut up!"

I become serious, "Okay, I'm not laughing. Will you even talk to me about it?"

She shakes her head, growing redder still.

I sigh deeply, and give her a half-hearted smile. "Well if you even want to see me at all, I'll be in my cabin."

**Thalia**

As soon as he's gone I bawl. Bawl like a baby. Because I am, because I can't talk about, because I liked that kiss way more than I should have.

Because letting him walk away killed me.

**Nico**

I toss and turn all night, never drifting off to sleep. I had to ruin everything, didn't I? Now she'll probably never talk to me again.

As soon as my clock turns to six, I get out bed, and brush my teeth. I look like hell, with my black hair sticking up in every direction, and huge purple bags under my dark eyes. I sigh, and splash some water in my face, to try and wake myself up.

I throw on my orange camp shirt, and my jeans, and walk out the door. I look around, for Thalia, and sigh when I don't see her; usually she gets up even earlier than this.

I walk around for a while, until more people are awake, and head into the dining pavilion. I sit alone at the Hades table, and look around for Thalia. She's still not out.

**Thalia **

I decide to skip breakfast, and practice instead, after disassembling several practice dummies; I take a shower, and head out to teach archery, with the Apollo counselor, George Williams.

I'm trying to not think about the night before, if Artemis found out, I'd be kicked out of the Hunters, and if that happened…

When I'm finished, I go to the Athena cabin to talk to Annabeth.

"You look awful," she says, when she answers the door.

"Thanks," I mumble, and walk past her to sit on her bunk.

"What's up?" She asks.

I sigh, and tell her the whole story, and her gray eyes widen.

"Did you kiss him back?" she whispers, since a few of her cabin mates walked in.

I blush, "Maybe a little."

She laughs, "You did, didn't you?"

I blush darker.

"You know, I've never even seen you blush." She states.

"Been happening a lot lately." I mumble, and she hides a small smile.

"Have you talked to him?" She asks, growing serious.

I sigh, "He tried to talk to me last night."

"Thalia!" She whisper-shouts, "You need to talk to him, at least."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'd probably end up kissing him again." I say, truthfully.

She laughs, "Still, at least talk to him."

I nod, "I _might_."

She glares, "Go, now; talk to him!"

We stand, and she hugs me goodbye. "_Go_." She whispers in my ear.

**Nico**

I'm sitting outside the door to the Zeus cabin, talking to Thalia's half brother, Aaron.

"Why won't you let me in?" I ask him.

"Thalia obviously didn't want you coming in, but you can wait for her to come back." He answered me.

I nod, "Where is she anyway?"

"Athena cabin, saw her walk there about thirty minutes ago." He answers, his voice muffled through the door.

"Probably talking to Annabeth." I respond.

"Yeah, probably."

I keep an eye on the Athena cabin, and we wait.

Eventually she exits, spots me, and to my surprise, begins walking over. She half-smiles, and yells to Aaron, "Don't spy on us,"

He chuckles, "Like you'd ever find out."

She kicks the door, and he yelps, and we hear him stomping farther into the cabin.

She sits down next to me, and smiles a small, tentative smile.

"I'm really sorry—." I begin, but she shakes her head.

"Don't be." She says, "It's alright."

I throw my arms around her, and give her a tight hug. "Really, I am." I say.

She laughs a little, and I smile, glad she's speaking to me at all.

We get up and walk for a bit, talking about anything, she lets me hold her hand, and I know it doesn't mean anything, as much as I wanted it to.

It gets darker as we walk, and soon it's just us, walking under the moons glow. Technically, we are still allowed to be out of bed, for about another hour.

We do laps almost, walking in a circle around the cabins, Every time we pass my cabin, I hope she isn't about to say goodnight and leave me there, and she doesn't.

When it's past ten, we stop at her cabin, and sit outside again, even though we aren't supposed to be up by this time.

"How're the Hunters?" I ask, and her smile fades a bit.

"Good, I guess." She says, not smiling anymore, "A good friend of mine got kicked out a while back."

"Why?" I ask, curious.

"She fell in love." Thalia answers, "Artemis found out she was pregnant, and threw her out."

"Wow." My eyes are wide, "How old, was your friend?"

"Technically, sixteen." She says, "Like me."

I nod, "So Artemis really throws girls out?"

She nods, "It's all very dramatic, really, when she does. It happens quiet often, and we have to keep recruiting."

We sit in silence for a while, and I ask her, "Would she kick you out, y'know, if she found out…?"

She understands, and nods, a sad smile on her face.

I nod, feeling bad again, "I'm sorry, really—." But her lips interrupt me.

I sit still for a moment, shocked, before I kiss her back, arms wrapping around her waist, practically pulling her onto my lap.

Her arms go around my neck, and she makes no move to pull away. The door to her cabin begins to open, and we pull away, and she hops about two feet away.

Aaron grins at us, "Tsk, tsk, what have we here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluff. Just for you, mspink93**

**Nico**

We both blush, and Thalia crosses her arms over her chest, looking away from her little brother.

He grins evilly, and crosses _his _arms over his chest. "I won't say anything." He turns to walk back inside, "For now."

**Thalia**

Stupid Aaron. Stupid-little-no-good-little-fucker. I groan, and cover my eyes, peeking through my fingers at Nico.

"I'm sorry."

He laughs, "Don't be." And I blush.

"You're intolerable, you know." I say, smiling a little.

"Then why do you tolerate me?" He asks cheekily, and I zap him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

I chuckle. He rubs his shoulder.

"You're…" he trails off, "I can't find anything bad to say."

I stick my tongue out at him. He flicks my foot, and I kick his hand. "Someone's grumpy." He mutters, grinning.

"You should get back, it's getting late." I say, and he gives me fake-pouts.

"I don't want to." He says, leaning back against a pillar.

"You have to." I return, "It's after ten."

"You're point?" He asks, smiling a crooked smile.

I stand, "Good night, Nico."

He stands as well, and wraps his arms around my waist. "Good night, Thalia." He whispers in my ear, and I shiver, then blush.

He pulls away and chuckles when I kiss him, and run into my cabin, I peek out the door to see him happy-dance as he heads towards his cabin.

**Nico**

I don't think there's ever been a time when I've been happier. Ever.

Thalia kissed me. Twice in one day. I grin to myself, as I happy dance back to my cabin, not really caring if she sees me.

**Thalia**

I lean against the door, smiling to myself. Aaron is back in his bunk, reading a book, still smiling evilly.

"Good night, sis." He says as I lay back in my bunk. I flip him off, and he chuckles to himself, blue eyes glistening.

I turn to face the wall, still grinning, feeling…giddy.

**Nico**

When I wake up, I hop out of bed, brush my teeth, throw on a black shirt, and my old jeans, and head out the door. Thalia is standing outside the door to my cabin, holding an apple.

"You overslept." She notes, and tosses me the apple.

"I missed breakfast?" I ask, and take a bite, as we walk towards the archery class; I'm walking her there, before I head to swordplay.

She nods, lets me hold her hand, and when we get to there, she drops it and smiles. It's unlike any smile she's ever given me. She smiled happily, and sadly, flirtingly, and laughingly, but this smile…I'm unable to name. But I know it's a good thing.

I almost lean down to kiss her, but think better of it when I see the class looking behind her, I give her a quick smile, and walk off, eating my apple.

I speed through swordplay, not really paying attention. I notice Percy watching me, frowning slightly.

He comes over, "What's up?" he asks, smiling friendly like.

I shrug, "Nothing really."

"You seem…distracted." He states.

"I guess I am." I grin.

"May I ask why?" He raises am eyebrow. "I know that look, Nico."

"It might, _possibly_, have something to do with Thalia." I grin.

He flashes me a smile, "You better be careful." He says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, she's a Hunter; you could get into some serious trouble." He shrugs, "But I guess you really don't care."

I nod, "You're right. I don't care."

He shakes his head, "Your funeral." He laughs, and walks away to help a first-year camper.

I destroy a few more practice dummies, before going on to lunch. An apple doesn't really sustain ones' appetite for long.

After lunch I meander around, waiting for Thalia to finish teaching her second class of the day. She eventually walks over to were I'm standing in front of her cabin.

She smiles the same smile from the day before, and we go into her cabin. Luckily Aaron and Elena aren't there, so we settle on her bunk.

"How was archery?" I ask her, and she wrinkles her nose.

"I'm tired of that Luna girl." She says. "She's always getting on my nerves, starting fights with the Apollo boys."

I chuckle, "Maybe she's flirting with them."

She shakes her head, "She _hates_ them. Every one of them. She gets along fine with the girls, but she's always starting trouble with the boys."

I shrug, "She's a thirteen year old girl."

"Most thirteen year old girls, _like_ boys." She laughs.

"She's different, you know that." I say, "She's very strange; I don't know who she reminds me of."

Thalia mutters something under her breath, picking at her thumb nail, I decide not to say anything back, and instead take her hand.

She looks up at me and smiles, happy again. I lean forward and she smiles against my lips, before wrapping her thin arms around my neck. My arms go around her waist, and I lean her back, onto the bed. She tightens her arms around me, as if trying to pull me closer.

Kissing Thalia is probably the greatest thing in the world. I know it's wrong, that I shouldn't, but I really don't care, and I don't think she minds either.

She loosens her arms from my neck, and manages to sit up, and pulls away.

I pout, and she laughs, "Don't look at me like that. I need to breathe, sometimes."

"I think you're done breathing," I say, and she laughs, and leans forward again, and resumes kissing me.

I feel her sigh, and her arms go around me automatically, like they belong there. And I have a good feeling they do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit of fluff. =)**

**Nico**

We're sitting on a couch in my cabin, her feet on my lap.

"What would you do if I tickled your feet?" I ask, grinning evilly.

"I'd kill you." She says seriously, and kicks my hand away.

"Ow." I laugh, "You're friendly."

She sticks her tongue out at me.

She sits up, and I pull her onto my lap. She sighs, and leans her head on my shoulder. "What is this?" she asks, serious.

"What's what?" I ask, taking her hand in mine.

"This." She gestures to the both of us.

It's my turn to sigh. "I honestly don't know."

"Wrong answer." She slaps my hand away from hers, but smiles.

"I love you."

She smiles shyly, and blushes. "Good answer."

I lean in to kiss her, but she stops me. "I love you, too." She says, looking down at our hands.

I grin, probably looking like the hugest idiot ever, and wrap my arms around her, hiding my face in her hair. She automatically wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses my jaw.

I pull away, and kiss her on the lips, and feel her smile against mine. I smile back, arms still wrapped around her.

We start to lean back on the couch, and she tugs on my shirt, pulling it over my head. I freeze for a moment, before kissing her more enthusiastically back.

She runs her hands through my hair, and pulls me closer to her. My hands drift towards the bottom of her shirt, and she pulls away for a moment, and I think I've gone too far. But instead, she pulls her own shirt off, and resumes kissing me.

**Thalia**

_Did I really just do that? _I think to myself, but push it away, pulling Nico even closer to me, and deepen the kiss. I know this probably isn't a good idea, but I push that thought away too, not really caring.

His strong arms are wrapped tight around my waist, and my hands are in his shaggy black hair, he pulls me back onto his lap, and I wrap my legs around him. He seems shocked, but I feel him smile.

Eventually, I have to breathe, and pull away. He pouts, and I laugh. He hugs me to him, and I smile, arms going around his neck.

"You should probably get back." He says, looking a little sad, "It's late."

I bite my lip, and blush. "What if I don't want to?" I ask playfully.

He smiles mischievously. "I suppose that would be okay too."

I nod, and kiss him again.

**Nico**

The next morning, I wake up with Thalia curled up next to me, her head on my chest. At some point during the night we moved from the couch to my bed. I grin to myself, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

**Thalia **

I wake up in bed next to Nico, with his arms wrapped around me. I blush, recalling the night before, and sit up. The blanket slides off of me, Nico smiles, and kisses me. I pull away, and laugh.

"Do you know what happened to my bra?" I ask him, blushing more.

He laughs, "It's up there." He points, and I see it hanging on his bedpost. He blushes, and I lay back down, snuggling up next to him again.

He starts playing with my hair, and I smile, head on his chest.

"I'm quitting the Hunt." I say, surprising myself.

He goes silent for a moment, "Really?"

I sit up, and he does too, pulling me onto his lap. "Are you sure?" he asks me, the corners of his mouth turning up at the sides.

I nod, and he kisses me enthusiastically. I laugh, and my arms go around him again.

When he pulls away he's grinning. I smile too, and yawn. "What time is it?" I ask him.

He checks his clock, "Six-ish."

"Crap!" I hop out of the bed, and pull on my jeans, grabbing my bra from the bedpost. "Aaron and Elena are probably already up."

He gets up to, and follows me into his bathroom. I groan, noting my smudged makeup and messy hair. "I look like shit."

He laughs, "You look beautiful."

"Where's my shirt?" I ask, blushing at what he said.

He thinks, "Downstairs, by the couch."

I run down the stairs, find my black V-neck, grab my Converse, give Nico a quick kiss, "Bye!" I call over my shoulder, sprinting towards my cabin.

When I get there, Elena is still in bed, but Aaron is no where to be seen. I groan quietly, and head to the shower. After I get out, I do my makeup, brush my short black hair, and thrown on a pair of black skinny jeans. I locate a gray shirt, and a pair of socks, put on my old jacket, and Converse, and head down to breakfast.

**Nico**

I opt out of breakfast, in favor of sleep. I cash on the couch, and wake up to Thalia knocking on the door.

I answer, still only wearing my boxers. "You missed breakfast, again." She smiles, and tosses me an apple. I take a bite.

"I was asleep." I answer.

She laughs, "I can tell," she points to my hair. I find a mirror on a wall, and laugh. My longish black hair is sticking up in every direction on one side, and is flat on the other.

I run a hand through my door, and pull her inside.

"I have to get to archery." She says, but still lets me pull her farther inside.

"Nico." She laughs, "I really have to go."

I pout, and she gives me a quick kiss, "Bye." She smiles, and walks out the door. I watch her walk for a moment, before going back upstairs, throwing on an old shirt, and dark skinny jeans, and head over to swordplay.

Its official; I'm in love with Thalia Grace. And she loves me too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fluff, drama, new sibling, and claiming. **

**Nico**

It's weird to say, but I got used to Thalia using my chest as a pillow.

I'd wake up, and smile, with her curled up next to me. She was paying Aaron some serious cash not to say anything to Chiron. Eventually, she'd wake up and give me a little smile, the one I learned was her just-waking-up smile. I'd lean down to kiss her, and we'd get ready for the day.

How this became routine, I don't know, but I loved it.

**Thalia**

The Hades cabin has much better water pressure than the Zeus cabin. It's very true. I smiled to myself; I hadn't been back in my own cabin in two days.

When I get out, a wrap a towel around myself, and pad into Nico's room, searching for my clothes.

"Your gray shirt is up there." I turn, and Nico crosses the room, and grabs it from his lamp shade.

I blush, and he kisses me. "I need to get dressed," I say, protesting.

"I don't think you do." His eyes twinkle mischievously.

I laugh, and attempt to push him away. "Nico."

"I, personally, like you much better this way." He grins, and kisses me again, and my arms automatically go around his neck. Damn me.

It's twenty minutes later, and I'm finally dressed, sitting at the Zeus table with Aaron and Elena. I'm glancing at Nico out of the corner of my eye, and he's doing the same. I smile to myself as I eat. I catch Aaron looking at someone.

I laugh under my breath, and turn slightly to see who he's looking at. It's Luna, and she smiles when his eyes meet her's.

He blushes, so lightly I might not have seen it, and continues eating, a small smile on his face.

I kick his leg and grin. He blushes deeper, and side-glances at Elena, and shakes his head. _No _he mouths, and I shrug, silently promising not to tell his twin.

We have a sort off…truce. He promises not to say anything about my sleepovers in the Hades cabin, and I, in turn, say nothing about his little crush to Elena.

**Aaron**

I catch her looking at me, for the second time that morning, and grin at her. She smiles back, and I almost forget my name, looking at her silvery eyes, and shining blonde hair. She's beautiful.

**Nico**

The day passes uneventfully, until dinner, Chiron stops me before I enter the pavilion.

"Yes?" I ask, smiling politely.

"There's a new camper on her way here tonight." He says.

"Okay…" I trail off, uncertain why he's telling me this.

"Her name is Willow Darke." He said kindly, "She's your half sister,"

I'm silent. No more sleepovers, I guess. Damn.

I nod, and enter the pavilion, and motion to Thalia to follow me out. She stands up, and walks with me back to my cabin.

"What's up?" She asks, concerned.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and pout. "You can't stay here anymore,"

"Why not?" She asks, arms going around my neck.

I sigh, "Daughter of Hades on her way right now."

Her eyes widen. "Wow. Are you excited?" she asks me.

I shrug, "I don't know. Kinda bummed, y'know?"

She smiles sympathetically, and kisses my cheek.

I pout. "Really?"

She laughs, and she kisses me, smiling still.

I pick her up, and head to the couch, and she laughs, pulling away for a moment. I smile. She's mine. I think to myself, and wonder how I ended up this lucky.

We spent the next hour or so in my cabin, curled up on my couch. She gets up to get whatever she's left in my room, and comes back downstairs, carrying two shirts, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes. She's wearing only her bra and underwear, walking around as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

She blushes when she notices me watching her, and walks back over to the couch, throwing on a shirt as she walks. I pout, and she laughs, snuggling up next to me. Her hands rest on my bare chest, and my hands are on her lower back, pulling her closer to me, and onto my lap.

She rests her head on my shoulder, not saying anything, and I feel her sigh, content.

I lay my head on her's, and I can smell my shampoo in her hair. I wonder again how I got so lucky.

Thalia left, talking her belongings with her. I tidy up around the three storied cabin, making my rumpled bed, fixing the tipped over armchair in the living area.

It's getting later, and I wander outside. A lot of other campers are outside already, waiting for the new camper. I wander over to where Thalia is standing and lace my fingers through her's. She quit the Hunters a few days before, and we celebrated her birthday the day after. (this is how the chair got tipped, don't ask exactly how)

We all wait in near silence, a few conversations breaking out here and there. I start to feel nervous, not sure what to say to half-sister. Thalia must know somehow, and she tightens her hand around mine. I look down at her, and she smiles reassuringly.

It's around midnight when they pass the boundary line; Willow looks around fourteen, wearing a black shirt, and dark skinny jeans. Her jeans are tucked into black combat boots. A satyr leads her through the crowd of campers, many of whom smile and greet her. Conversation has picked up now, and Chiron is smiling at Willow, and says something to her, and she gives a small smile, pushing floppy black bangs out of her eyes.

I start to walk over to where she is standing, and Thalia walks with me.

"Hi." I say, and smile nervously. "I'm Nico."

"Nico's your head counselor." Chiron interjects, smiling kindly at her.

She nods, and she looks so much like Bianca, it hurts.

"Hi." She says, giving me her own nervous smile, and looks around at the cabins, dark blue eyes wide.

Behind us, people gasp. Thalia and I turn around.

Above Luna is a silvery bow and arrow, shining brightly down on her. Her silver eyes are wide, and look so bright in the light; it almost hurts to look at them. Thalia's fingers tighten around mine.

Behind us Chiron says. "Luna Jennings. Daughter of Artemis."


	8. Chapter 8

**Luna**

To say I was surprised is an understatement.

Everyone just stood around, looking shocked. Younger campers were confused, probably because my mother was _not _supposed to have kids.

See, I never really knew my dad. He died when I was three. I lived in foster care for a long time, until I was found, and brought to camp.

All I have from my dad is an old necklace, and a letter. The necklace was my great-great-grandma's. My dad wrote the letter when they found out he was sick, so I'd always have a piece of him with me.

I figured that my mom had left when I was young, or died too. Now I know better, obviously.

**Nico **

"Nico?" I hear Willow's voice from the other room.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Um, I think this is yours." She laughs.

I walk into the room, and see her holding up a black bra. I blush deep scarlet, and snatch it from her. She has on an evil smirk, much like the one I see in the mirror, and an eyebrow is raised over her dark reddish-brown eyes.

"It's…uh…" I splutter, and she giggles, pushing inky blue-black hair out of her eyes.

"I won't say anything." She says, and smiles evilly again.

I walk up to my room, and throw Thalia's bra into her drawer of stuff she's left her over the past few weeks. She sneaks in here, and I _though _Willow didn't notice. Now, I wasn't so sure.

Willow's pretty nice, when she wants to be. She's not as huge of a pain as I expected, at least. It's _kinda_ nice, I guess, having a little sister.

Her, Luna, and Aaron have all kind of bonded. It's nice to see Luna actually talking to people, and Aaron behaving like a normal kid. Willow is quieter than most, but really funny.

I've noticed guys giving her looks, and I don't like it. Luckily Aaron is into Luna, or he'd be dead.

**Thalia**

I wasn't surprised. I'd known all along Artemis was Luna's godly parent. But I was still mad. Where did she get off, kicking girls out of the Hunt for falling in love? She has a daughter.

It pisses me off, it's hypocritical. I know I quit, and didn't get thrown out, but it still feels unfair to all the girls who got thrown out just for falling in love.

I head over to the Athena cabin, to talk to Annabeth. Nico is at swordplay, and archery got canceled, The Apollo head counselor is sick, along with half the class.

I knock on the door, and Annabeth opens it. "Hey." She smiles.

"So, how are things with Nico?" She waggles her eyebrows at me, plopping onto her bunk. It's strewn with papers, and maps. Her laptop is sitting open.

I blush, "Fine."

She laughs, "Why do you always blush?"

I hit her on the leg. "You still blush when I ask about you and Percy's love life."

She blushes. I laugh.

"Ow, cramps." Annabeth grimaces.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Period." She explains, and I nod.

"I haven't st –." I stop, counting in my head.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I just skipped last month, and I should have started already."

"You don't think…?" she asks

I shake my head, "It's impossible."

I couldn't be…

"Are you sure?" She asks, gray eyes concerned.

I shake my head. "No."

"Do you want me to…get you a test?" She asks, hand on my knee.

I nod, a tear rolling down my face. I couldn't be pregnant.

Annabeth comes back an hour later, a CVS bag in her hands. We retreat to my cabin, and I go into the bathroom. When I'm done I lay three tests on the counter. And we wait.

**Nico**

After swordplay I take a quick shower, and head to lunch. I plop down on my seat, and look around for Thalia. She's not there. I notice Percy looking around too, and notice that Annabeth is gone too.

Percy mouths, _Do you know where they are?_

I shake my head, and shrug.

He looks around again, and sits down on his bench.

After lunch, I wander over to the Athena cabin, looking for Thalia. A girl around seven answers the door, and tells me that Annabeth and Thalia aren't there. I wander around, looking for them, and decide to check the Zeus cabin.

I knock on the door, and wait. I hear noise inside, and footsteps coming towards the door. Annabeth answers.

She sighs, "Hi Nico."

"Hey…is Thalia in there? Why didn't you guys come to lunch?"

She sighs again, "Look, Nico, maybe you should come back-."

The bathroom door opens behind her, and Thalia comes out, tear tracks glistening down her face. Her makeup is smudged, and her eyes are puffy, like she's been crying for a while.

"What's wrong?" I take a step in, and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back, and I hear her start to cry again. She pulls away, wiping at the tears, and pushing her hair away from her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask again, and reach for her hand.

She takes a shaky breath. "Nico…I'm…"

**You all sooo hate me right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kind of a filler chapter.**

**Nico**

"I'm…pregnant."

"Fuck."

I don't notice that I've said this aloud, until Thalia's eyes fill with tears, and she runs back to the bathroom.

Annabeth glares at me, and chases after Thalia.

I groan. "Open the door."

I hear a sob.

"Thal." I say, "Open the door, please."

She opens it a crack, a watery blue eye peering out at me. I open it the rest of the way, and pull her into my arms, and she sobs into my chest. Annabeth slinks of the counter, and Thalia pulls away for a moment.

Annabeth wraps her arms around her, and whispers something in her ear. Thalia pulls away, and nods, half-smiling.

After she leaves, we sit on the bathroom floor. I brush away her tears, and pull her into my chest.

"I'm keeping it." She mutters into my chest.

I nod. She sighs, and sniffles. "I'm sorry."

I pull away from her, "Why?"

She sighs again, "Stop being all sweet."

"Me? Sweet?"

She gives me a half-hearted smile. "Stop."

"Stop what?" I ask, taking her hands in mine.

She says nothing, and looks down at our intertwined fingers.

**Thalia **

He kisses my forehead, and I smile at the sweet gesture.

_I'm going to be a mom. _It hits me then, and I half laugh, half cry. I knew I wanted kids, just not when I'm technically sixteen.

Nico brushes away the tear that rolls down my cheek, I look up, and he smiles at me.

I curl into his chest again, and take a shaky breath. He wraps his arms around me, and rests his chin on my shoulder. We stay there for a while, not really talking. He kisses the top of my head, and pulls away.

"We should get to dinner." I nod, and he pulls me up.

After dinner we go back to his cabin, and sit on the couch. Nico is playing with my fingers; Willow is on the floor above us, blaring her music, and making a lot of noise.

"What's she doing up there?" I ask Nico.

"Decorating her room." He laughs.

"Decorating? It sounds like she's destroying it."

He grins, "Same thing."

I laugh, and brush my hair out of my eyes. Nico grabs my hand again, and starts tracing patters on my palm.

"That tickles." I say.

"I know." He replies, and pulls me onto his lap. I sigh, and lean back against him.

"Why are you so adorable?" I ask him, turning my head so that I'm looking at him.

"Why are you so cute?" He replies, and kisses my nose.

I laugh, and he twirls a strand of my hair around his finger. "I really am sorry." I say, smile sliding off my face.

"Look at me." He says, and I turn around, so I'm facing him.

He pulls my legs around him, and wraps his arms around me. "You don't have to be." He says, and kisses my forehead again. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

I shake my head, "Shut up."

He shrugs, and tilts my head upward, and kisses my gently.

I smile against his lips, and when he pulls away, he's smiling too.

**Nico**

She still has tear tracks on her face, and her eyeliner is smudged. Yet she is still the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"What are we going to do?" She asks me, looking at her hands again.

"I don't know." I reply, taking her hands again.

She gives me a half smile, and tucks her hair behind her ear. "We're going to be parents." She says, more to herself than me.

I nod, and brush her hair out of her beautiful blue eyes. "We'll be alright."

It's her turn to nod, and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her closer, and just hold her.

"I'm not leaving." I say into her neck, "Just so you know."

She nods, "I know."

**Short, I know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico**

It's been two months since we found out Thalia was pregnant, and she has a small bump now. She didn't believe me when I said it was cute.

She's standing in front of my mirror, with her shirt pulled up. She makes a face at me, but I see the look in her eyes, and know she's happy.

"I look fat." She says.

"You look pregnant." I laugh.

"No difference."

I laugh. "Being fat looks different than being pregnant."

She shakes her head, "Not to the girl who is pregnant."

She's wearing my jeans, and an old, baggy shirt. She comes over to where I'm sitting on my bed, and curls up on my lap. I wrap my arms around her, so my hands are resting on her stomach. She turns her head and smiles at me. I kiss her on her nose.

"You look beautiful to me." I whisper in her ear.

She smiles, "Liar."

I shake my head, "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." She says.

"No I'm not."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "You're a big, fat liar."

"You're a three year old." I laugh.

"Nuh uh." She says, and wraps her arms around my neck.

I nod, and she brushes her lips against mine.

"I don't thinks so." She says, and smiles evilly at me.

"I think so." I reply, and kiss her.

"Woah!" she exclaims, jumping away from me.

She puts a hand on her stomach. "The baby just kicked." She says with wonderment.

"Really?" I ask, and scoot forward, towards her.

She nods, and grabs my hand, placing it on her stomach. Nothing happens for a moment, but then I feel a kind of fluttering beneath my hand.

I look up at Thalia, and grin at her. She has tears rolling down her face, but this time they're happy tears. I wrap my arms around her.

"We're really having as baby." She says.

I laugh, and smile. "What did you think we were having before?"

She pulls away, and smiles, wiping away tears, "That's not what I meant." She says, and I brush away a tear with my thumb.

She stands up, "I need to go." She makes a face.

I pull her back down for a kiss. She makes to pull away, but I wrap my arms tight around her, and she laughs.

Eventually I let go of her, and she stands.

"You look good in my jeans, by the way." I say as she walks out the door.

**Thalia**

I make my way back to my cabin, pulling on an overlarge sweatshirt of Nico's on.

No one but Annabeth, Nico, and I know that I'm pregnant. I haven't wanted to tell anyone.

Chiron would probably be mad about the breaking of rules. Being alone in a cabin with a boy was a big no-no. A _really_ big no-no.

I'm not that big yet, so it isn't really obvious. I wear extra-large shirts, sweatshirts, and Nico's jeans, which look surprisingly cute on me.

It's around autumn, so I don't get too many weird looks for wearing sweatshirts and jeans every day.

When I get to the cabin, I head to the bathroom to take a shower, and get ready for bed. I've been careful about getting dressed in there.

I take a quick shower, and brush my teeth. I've already thrown on my old flannel pants, and am pulling a baggy shirt on over my head when the door opens.

I freeze, and hear Elena gasp, and the door shut.

I pull my shirt down over my stomach. "Hi." I say, trying to sound normal.

"Thalia…" Elena starts.

"Don't say anything, please." I adjust my shirt over my belly, not looking her in the eye.

"I won't" She says, and hesitates, before stepping forward, and giving me an awkward hug.

I pause for a moment, before hugging her back. It's stupid to admit, but I tear up a little at the hug of my little sister. She pulls away, and gives me a kind smile. "I won't say anything, I promise."

I smile at her, and edge out of the bathroom. Aaron is asleep, facing the wall when I walk over to my bunk. I lay down, and Elena comes out a few minutes later, turning off the lamp by her bed.

I pull my heavy blanket over myself, it always makes me wake up sweaty, but I don't want Aaron to see my bump while I sleep.

I'm heading towards the dining pavilion, when Nico comes up from behind, and grabs my hand.

I smile at him, and he kisses my forehead.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replies. "You look pretty today."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

He pulls my hand to his mouth, and kisses it, "You do."

I hide a smile, and let go of his hand, heading towards my table.

Annabeth is already sitting there, waiting for me, even though technically, she isn't allowed to. Chiron sort of turns a blind eye when it comes to Annabeth.

There's a bowl of fruit, and a big glass of milk sitting in my place. I raise an eyebrow. "Where's my bacon and cereal?" I ask, accusingly.

Annabeth smiles winningly, "You're not allowed to have any."

I pout like a little girl, plop down in my seat, and stab a strawberry with my fork.

"Nico made you do this, didn't he?" I ask, still pouting.

She bites her lip.

I send a glare over at Nico, who just laughs, and waves.

"I hate fruit." I mutter under my breath.

Annabeth kisses the top of my head, "Love you!" and runs away, towards the Athena table. I glare at her, and she smiles at me some more.

Elena arrives before Aaron. "Your hair looks pretty today." She says, trying to make small talk.

I don't really think my hair looks any different today, but I smile, and say thanks, just to be nice.

Aaron sits down on the seat next to me, grinning like crazy, and his already messy hair even more rumpled.

"What's up with you?" I question, and his eyes betray him, sending a quick glance at the Artemis table, before his eyes flicker back to mine.

"Nothing." He says smoothly, flattening his hair, smile sliding off his face.

I glance over at Luna, who is brushing leaves out of her tangled hair. I grin, and stab a blueberry.

Aaron follows my gaze, and blushes scarlet.

_Ah_, young love.

**Do you guys like the Aaron/Luna thing…or no?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Feeling inspired. I had to write an Aaron/Luna chapter. **

**Aaron**

I head towards archery to wait for Luna to finish. I watch as she notches arrow after arrow, taking down multiple dummies. She looks so beautiful with her hair in a messy ponytail, with strands falling out.

Eventually, she notices me watching, and blushes, making her way over to me. "Hi." She says, and laughs nervously.

My face grows hot, and I mentally kick myself. "Hey. Want to go for a walk."

She nods, smiling her cute little smile. Her upturned nose sort of crinkles up, and she smiles with one side of her mouth. It makes me want to kiss her.

We walk around, not really heading anywhere, while the sun sets. She brushes her hair out of her silvery eyes, and puts her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"About this morning…" She starts, and we both blush.

"I'm sorry." I say, and she laughs, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"It's alright." She says.

I grab her hand on impulse, and then worry I've made a mistake, until she smiles shyly at me.

"You still have a leaf in your hair." She laughs, and brushes it off the back of my head.

She stops walking, and I stop too, she drops my hand, and I think she's about to leave, until she wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me.

My arms go automatically around her waist, and I feel her smile against my lips. When she pulls away, her face is red, and I'm sure mine is too. I can feel her heart beating fast against my chest, and smile.

**Luna**

Aaron smiles at me, and he takes my hand again, walking me towards my cabin.

"I suppose I'll be a gentleman." He says, smiling crookedly at me.

I laugh, and he kisses me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." He grins.

"Bye." I laugh, and head into my cabin, unable to stop smiling.

It's weird being the only person in a cabin, kind of creepy, actually. There's a stone statue to my mother right in the middle. I moved my bunk as far away as possible; getting the creepy feeling it was watching me.

It's still dusty in here, after being unused for so long. I had to sweep the floor before I found out what color it was. Silver, in case you were wondering.

Despite how cold it is in my cabin, I still feel warm. I can still feel Aaron's arms around me, and his lips on mine. I don't really know what's going on yet, but I don't really need to, yet.

**Aaron**

I walk back to my cabin, still grinning widely. Thalia isn't there, most likely at the Hades cabin with Nico. Elena is sitting up in her bunk, reading a book. It's written in Ancient Greek, so she can read it.

She looks up at me, "Where have you been? She asks, accusingly.

"No where." I say, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She slips off her bed and follows me.

"You're never back so late." She says, leaning against the door.

"Ellie, I need to take a shower, can we talk when I'm out?" I ask.

She sighs, "Alright."

I attempt to take as much time as possible, hoping she'll fall asleep by the time I get out there.

I tiptoe out of the bathroom, and sigh, she's sitting up in her bed, waiting.

"Were you with a girl?" she asks, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"No." I lie smoothly, "Why would you think that?"

She shrugs, "Because I know you wouldn't tell me if you were."

"If I was, hypothetically, you would torture me about it for forever." I reply.

"True." She grins evilly.

"Good night." I say, and flick off the light, falling into bed.

"Night."

I'm starting to drift off to sleep, when Thalia creeps in. I groan, and roll over on my side, facing the wall.

She heads to the bathroom, and emerges a few minutes later in her pajamas. "Night." She whispers, and settles into her bunk.

"Aaron was with a girl." Elena practically sings.

"Ellie!"

She laughs, and Thalia does too, I can see her face in a sliver of moonlight, and she grins evilly at me, and I stick my tongue out at her. She laughs again, and lies back down to sleep.

Why did I get _two_ evil sisters?

The next morning Elena is still making jokes, and I still refuse to deny or confirm her suspicions. She'd torture me for life if she found out.

Luna smiles shyly at me from her table, and waves. I wave back, when Elena isn't looking, and settle into my bench. Thalia groans when she sees the waiting bowl of fruit, and sends another glare at Annabeth, then one at Nico, who waggles his eyebrows at her evilly. She sticks her tongue out at him, and he laughs.

"So, who is it?" Ellie asks me.

"Who's who?" I ask, pretending not to know, and I sneak an involuntary peek at Luna. She's looking at me, and she blushes when our eyes meet.

Ellie still doesn't notice. "You know who."

"I really don't." I say, and send a look towards Thalia, warning her that if she tells, she's toast. Literally.

She rolls her eyes behind Elena's back.

"You're acting weird." Elena says, "And you never don't tell me things. What's up?"

I feel a little bad, me and Ellie are really close, and she probably feels like I'm growing distant. The truth is, I like having one thing (or person) to myself for once.

I send a glance at Luna again, and she tilts her head towards the door. I stand. "Gotta go, Ellie."

She looks hurt, and I almost sit back down, but I give her a quick smile, and follow Luna out the door of the pavilion.

**So in love with them. =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on a Harry Potter fic, which I have uploaded the very first chapter. **

**Aaron**

Luna is standing a little off to the side of the door when I exit. She smiles her cute smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply, and her mouth turns up more on one side, and I almost lean forward and kiss her, but stop myself.

"So…" she says, and laughs.

"So." I repeat, she smiles again, and my heart skips a beat.

She grabs my hand, and pulls me around the side of a column. I hit my head, and laugh.

"Sorry." She laughs, blushing.

"It's okay." I rub my head.

"I really like you, Aaron." She blushes deeper.

"I really like you too." I say, and she smiles.

She grabs my hand again, and kisses me lightly on the lips, still smiling. "I have to go to archery."

I nod, and she kisses me again, before running off to archery.

"_Luna_?_"_ I hear behind me, and turn startled.

Elena has her arms crossed over her chest, and is grinning evilly.

Shit.

**Thalia**

I adjust my baggy shirt over my stomach, pulling it down to hide the bump better. I can still tell, looking in the mirror. I sigh, and throw on one of Nico's old sweatshirts. Better, I guess.

Nico is sitting on my bunk, watching me. I drag myself over to him, and plop down on his lap "Soon I won't be able to hide it." I say into his chest.

He sighs. "I know."

"What are we going to do?" I pull my head off his chest. "Where will we even go?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me, tucking a strand of my hair back.

"We can't stay at camp." I replied.

"We could." He says, tilting my chin up so I'm looking into his dark eyes, "We can talk to Chiron."

"He'll be disappointed." I say, voice tiny.

Nico shakes his head, "No he won't. We need to tell him sometime. Everyone will know soon anyway."

I sigh, and curl my head into his chest again; he wraps his arms tighter around me.

"Maybe we should just tell him." Nico says, "I know you don't want to, but we have to. We've already had to sneak out of camp to go to your doctor's appointments. And you're obviously getting bigger."

I glare at him.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, Nico." I sigh. "I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"He'll be a lot more disappointed if he finds out when you're in labor. If we tell him later, he'll be upset."

I wrinkle my nose at him, knowing he's right.

I don't want anyone to know just yet, but they'll all know eventually, when there's a little baby Thalia or Nico. I'm already weird enough; why not just throw teen pregnancy into the mix?

My dad is already furious, he sent huge storms to camp for a few days, but apparently is now content with a constant drizzle. I glance out the window, still raining.

"Come on." Nico stands and holds out a hand to pull me up.

I eye his hand warily. "Why?"

He rolls his eyes, "Just get up."

I take his hand, and he pulls me off the bed. I know I'll regret this. He kisses me lightly on the lips, and leads me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask Nico, readjusting the sweatshirt again.

"To tell Chiron."

"Nico!" I stop walking and glare at him.

"We need to." He says.

"Since when are you in charge?" I ask, sounding like a five year old girl, I know.

"Since that's my baby." He gestures at my stomach, "And I want to have a plan for that baby when it's born."

He looks so sweet, hair sopping wet, and falling into his dark brown eyes.

"Nico…" I trail off.

"What?" He asks, taking my hand in his.

I heave out a deep sigh, "Let's go."

He grins, and kisses my forehead. We start walking again. Chiron is standing in front of the pavilion, showing a younger camper the way back to their cabin. He saw us approaching, and waved when the boy walked away.

Nico walked ahead of me. "Chiron, we need to talk to you."

He said nothing for a moment, and I looked at my hands. Nico grabbed one of them, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I don't know what to say." He finally said. "I'm shocked."

We both nod.

"I'm not angry." He says, looking up at me, and giving me a small smile, which I returned. "I'm just a little disappointed in you."

"Me too." I whisper.

Nico rubs my back.

"You can stay." He says, and I look up from me and Nico's intertwined hands.

"Thank you." Nico says, and Chiron turns to look at him.

He teasingly wags a finger at him, "And you, mister…"

Nico gulps.

"I blame you."

I start to protest, but Nico stops me, "I do too."

I glare at him, and he gives me a half smile, and kisses my cheek. "I told you so." He whispers in my ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thalia**

The next day, we start moving my stuff into the Hades cabin. It makes more sense, since it has three floors, and he only has one sibling. We are turning an extra room into the nursery. I already have plans for what it will look like

"Thals?" Nico calls from the second floor of his cabin. Elena and Willow are sitting on the couch, watching the process.

"Come up here." His voice comes.

I trudge up the stairs, and find him in room that will be the nursery. He's surrounded by pieces of the crib. He looks up sheepishly. "Help?" he asks, smiling sweetly.

I laugh, and sit down next to him, taking the instruction manual from him. It's mostly pictures, which helps with the dyslexia. "I think this piece," I point at a leg, "Attaches to this part." I point at another piece of the crib.

Nico picks them up, along with the screwdriver. His eyebrows crinkle up in the middle, with a look of determination on his face.

I look around the empty room, which has one window. The walls are white right now, but they'll soon be blue or green, which I think are gender neutral colors. The only thing on the walls is a picture frame Annabeth got us, to put a picture of us and the baby in.

"So, names?" I ask Nico, and he looks, up, and sets down the parts he was working on.

"I've been thinking of a few." He admits.

"Like?"

"Well, I like Rose for a girl."

I smile, "I like it." Nico scoots closer to me, and wraps his arms around me.

"Do you think it's a boy, or girl?" He whispers in my ear.

"I think it's a boy." I admit.

"Well, _I _think it's a girl." He says.

"We'll see who's right." I reply, while Nico plays with my fingers.

"Do you want to know now or later?" He asks me.

"Later."

He nods, "Me too."

He kisses me on my forehead. His hands are resting on my stomach, which is getting steadily bigger.

How is it I got so lucky?

**Aaron**

As thought, Elena makes my life a living hell.

She keeps going on about how cute it is that me and Luna are dating now. And she's told just about everyone.

Luna grabs my hand as I'm walking to breakfast. "Hey." She smiles cutely.

"Hey," I kiss her on her cheek, and we keep walking to breakfast.

"Sorry about Ellie." I make a face at her, "She's my older sister by about four minutes, and she seems to think she gets to tease me."

"It's okay." Luna says, "I don't care."

She spins her locket around her finger, it was her grandmother's, and it's about all she has left of her family. Her dad died when she was young, and she was put in foster care.

It makes her even more interesting. And she thinks I'm stupid for that. She thinks I'm stupid about a lot of thing, really.

I squeeze her hand, and she looks at me through her eyelashes. It's this insanely cute thing that she does, and she doesn't even know she does it. She says I chew on my lip when I think. She also says it's cute.

Have I mentioned I might-

**Luna**

-be in love?

He's so sweet. And he thinks I'm cute, for whatever reason. I don't know why someone like him would ever like me, but it seems like he really does.

He's a good brother, and a good friend. He likes to read, which is weirdly adorable. He's too smart, but he thinks I am too.

I know I'm only thirteen, but I really feel like he's the one. Which sounds completely stupid, and cliché, and just like something any other thirteen year old girl would say. But I'm not just any other thirteen year old girl.

**Nico**

We're walking down to breakfast, holding hands. Luna and Aaron are walking ahead of us, doing the same.

"They're so cute." Thalia smiles, and squeezes my hand.

I nod, and smile. Aaron looks like a lovesick puppy-dog. I wonder if that's how I look when I look at Thalia.

Probably.

**Short, I know. Trying to find inspiration!**

**Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico**

Everyone at camp knew by now. It was pretty obvious, and we weren't trying to hide it anymore. The fact that she moved into my cabin, and stopped wearing my baggy sweatshirts pretty much confirmed it.

Thalia was sitting at the Hades table with me and Willow. Chiron agreed to let us. Thalia still shot me a dirty look at the bowl of fresh fruit I had waiting for her. I just smiled, and kissed her. Behind my back Willow mimed gagging.

Aaron was sitting at the Artemis table with Luna, even though he wasn't allowed. Chiron seemed to be turning a blind eye in the sight of young love.

At the Zeus table Elena stabbed at her pancakes angrily. I felt kind of bad for her, being alone at her table. I knew what it felt like, after all.

"Thals?" I inquire, spinning a lock of her hair around my finger.

"Yeah?" she asks with her mouth full of fruit.

I smile, "I love you."

She smiles shyly, "I love you, too."

Willow makes retching sounds into her cereal. I flick the back of her head. In retaliation she pinched my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm.

Thalia laughed, and gave Willow a high-five. She smiled wider when I pouted at her.

"Grow up." She laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Willow chuckled behind me.

"You two are children." She commented.

"Nuh uh." I said, tongue still poking out.

Thalia cracked up, receiving several looks from tables around us. Willow was laughing silently, thin shoulders shaking.

"You know what?" Willow wiped tears from her eyes, "It might be fun having you in the cabin, Thalia."

Thalia beamed, looking happy. "I think so to."

The two girls smiled at each other. It was nice to see my sister and my girlfriend getting along. Especially since they'll be technically family soon.

I grinned, and kissed Thalia on the cheek. I needed to talk to Percy.

I poked my head into the Poseidon cabin, "Percy?" I call out.

No response.

"Please tell me Annabeth isn't in here with you." I call.

I hear footsteps, and Percy rounds the corner, grinning.

"Hey."

"Hey, Perce." I start, "Can we talk?"

He runs a hand through his messy hair, "About?" He sits down on the edge of a bunk.

I sit down on a chair opposite him. "It's important." I let out a deep breath, and start.

**Aaron **

I'm sitting on Luna's bunk in her empty cabin. Luna plops down beside me on the bunk, and wraps her arms around my neck.

I kiss her lightly on the lips, and she tightens her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I wind my arms around her waist, and pull her even closer.

I love this girl, I think to myself. She's a lot less shy than she used to be, which is fine with me.

Luna starts to push me down onto the bed, and I straighten myself up, pulling away from her. She pouts.

I laugh, and kiss her cheek. "It's late."

She scrunches her nose up, "So?"

"I should get back to my cabin." I say, but make no move to get up.

"You're not leaving." She notices, smiling with one side of her mouth.

"I will in a minute…" I trail off when she kisses me again.

The kiss is long and sweet, she holds one of my hands, and my other hand is on her cheek, pulling her towards me.

"Now I should really go." I pull away, and she pouts again. I stand, and she tries to pull me back down by my arm.

I laugh, and swoop down to give her a quick kiss before I go.

"Good night." She says glumly as I walk out the door.

"Good night, Luna." I say. _I love you_, I think, but don't say out loud.

**Nico**

"Wow." Is all Percy says.

"I know." I reply.

Percy stays silent for a moment, "So are you going to soon?" he asks, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

I nod. "Yeah, before the baby arrives."

Percy nods too, and grins. "You're crazy, y'know?"

I laugh, "A little."

"But, she'll be happy." He says.

"You think?" I ask.

He nods. "And I can't tell Annabeth?"

I shake my head.

He grins, "She'll be pissed when she finds out I knew."

I laugh, "Pretty much."

**Thalia**

I'm sitting in the middle of the almost finished nursery. The walls are a bright blue, with dark brown trim. The crib is assembled perfectly, and the rocking chair in the corner has a dark blue and green cushion on it.

I smile to myself, and get up to change into a shirt that isn't paint stained for bed. I'm just walking out the door when Nico walks up the stairs, grinning brightly at me. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and pokes his head in the nursery.

"It looks amazing in there." He comments.

I nod, and smile. "Where have you been?" I ask, and wander across the hall to his—_our _room to change my shirt.

I pull the stained one over my head, and throw it in the hamper, throwing on an old one of Nico's, one of the only one that fits me.

"Talking to Percy." He replies, coming in the door, throwing off the shirt and jeans he was wearing, and pulling on his old holey flannel pajama pants.

I sit down on the bed, and Nico crawls over to the other side, switching off the light.

I curl up against Nico's chest, and sigh happily. "Good night." He whispers into my hair.

"G'night." I smile against his chest.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I kiss his cheek, and he smiles at me, secretively, like he knows something I don't. I put the thought out of my mind, and curl up to go to sleep.

I don't think I can get any happier than I am right now.

**Please review! And I'm not telling you what Percy and Nico talked about…hehe. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Been having major writer's block, don't know if this is any good. Need inspiration!**

**Nico**

I wake up with Thalia curled up next to me. There is a tiny crease in her brow, and a small smile on her face. I lean down and kiss her forehead, and her eyelids flutter open.

"Hey." She says, voice sounding hoarse from her just waking up. She gives me her cute sleepy smile, and stretches her arms above her head.

"Good morning." I give her a quick kiss, before hopping out of bed to brush my teeth. When I return Thalia is getting dressed, wearing my favorite jeans, that now have a small hole in one knee. She pulls a light gray shirt on, and it stretches over her slightly protruding belly.

She catches me looking, and blushes lightly. I grin wickedly, and pull on my camp shirt, and some jeans. Thalia heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth, running a hand through her hair, which has grown out slightly.

I follow her to the bathroom, and lean in the doorway, watching her apply her makeup, and brush her hair. It's falling into her bright blue eyes. She smiles when she sees me watching her, and kisses me.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. She shivers slightly, and repeats it back to me.

She's around five months pregnant now, and the baby is due in April. It's early December now, and snow is falling lightly over camp. It's not too cold yet, but I grab my jacket, and toss Thalia's to her. She makes a face, before pulling it on, and I laugh, kissing her cheek, and taking her hand. I lead her out the door, and we walk towards the dining pavilion.

Percy and Annabeth were walking towards the pavilion at the same time. Thalia let go of my hand and went to walk with Annabeth. Percy walked ahead, and winked at me.

"So, when do you plan on…?" He trails off, grinning at me.

I glance behind me, at Thalia and Annabeth, talking about baby stuff. She looks so happy, eyes bright, snow in her hair. I smile to myself, "Soon." I turn back to Percy.

He grins, and walks back to Annabeth, grabbing her hand, and they walk on to the pavilion.

…

Thalia and I are sitting on the couch in my cabin, talking about baby names. A stack of baby name books sits on the coffee table in front of us.

"I like Andrew, for a boy." Thalia says, flipping through a baby names book.

I nod, "I like it too. What about Blake?" I ask.

Thalia considers for a moment. "Blake di Angelo?" she says aloud, and smiles. "I love it."

I grin back, and peck her on the lips.

"And Rose for a girl, right?" She asks, I nod, still smiling.

She rests her head on my shoulder, and closes the book in her hand, tossing it onto the coffee table in front of us. I put my arm around her shoulder, and draw her nearer. She looks up at me and smiles, kissing me on my cheek.

"Only four months." I say, and she nods. I have a feeling of nervous excitement. I don't feel like I'm ready to be a father, but I'll have to get ready. I'm excited to meet my child, know what they look like, whose eyes they get.

I smile at that thought, hopefully Thalia's beautiful blue eyes. Thalia is watching me with a quizzical look on her face. I shake my head, and bring myself back to the present. She snuggles up next to me, and we remain in that position.

**Thalia**

I must have dozed off, because when I open my eyes there is a pillow under my head, and a blanket wrapped around me. I'm still on the couch, but it's much darker outside. Nico must be in the other room; I can hear moving around, and him talking quietly to Willow.

I pull myself off the couch, and go into the little kitchen area that the Hade's cabin has. This is seriously my favorite cabin. Three floors and a kitchen. What more do you need?

Willow is sitting on the island, swinging her feet; Nico is leaning against the counter opposite her.

"Hi," I say, leaning in the doorway. My voice sounds hoarse, so I clear my throat.

"Hey." Nico looks up, and smiles. I cross the room, and lean against the counter next to him. He kisses the top of my head.

Willow fake-wretches, but gives me a friendly smile. "Hey Thals." She waggles her eyebrows at me. She glances back at Nico, who gives her a look, and laughs. She looks just like him, from her shaggy black hair, to her upturned nose and dark brown eyes.

Willow looks at Nico again, who nods his head in the direction of the doorway. Willow sighs theatrically, and slides gracefully off the island, and heads for the door.

"See ya later!" She calls over her shoulder, turning on her little black ankle booties, and marches out the door.

Nico rolls her eyes, and kisses me on the lips once she's exited. He has a look of nervous excitement about him. He's smiling a bit too widely, and keeps straightening his plain black shirt.

He takes a deep breath, and looks me in the eye.

"Okay," he starts, and laughs a little nervously, "So, I love you." He says.

I laugh, "I know, I love you too."

"Good." He says, and smiles again.

I give him a weird look. He's acting strange, but he must just be nervous about the baby coming pretty soon.

He notices my look, and clears his throat, the silly smile slides off his face. It's replaced by a much calmer one. He takes my hand in his, and traces circles around my thumb.

"We're going to be parents soon." He says, and I nod. "A family. And I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'm going to ask you what I am about to. I just would have waited longer to ask."

I furrow my brow, not quite sure what he means until he's on one knee in front of me. I gasp out loud when he produces a small ring box from the pocket of his jeans, and smile so wide it hurts.

"Thalia Grace, will you marry me?" He asks, nervous smile back in place. I nod, and he slips the small diamond onto my ring finger.

When he stands up I throw my arms around his neck, and kiss him full on the lips. I feel his smile on my lips, and his arms wrap around my waist, bringing my closer. I feel the baby kick. It too seems to be celebrating with her or his parents.

It feels right now, bringing this baby into a world with a real family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Freshly inspired. Miette in the Rain, you are my hero! xD Thanks x 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000!**

**Luna**

I hang my quiver on the post of my bed, wiping sweaty hair from my brow. I turn towards my bathroom, ready to shower after a long day of training with Thalia. When I do, my path is obstructed by a girl of around fourteen.

She has long auburn hair, and silvery eyes, like mine. She leans against the frame of my door like she's been there for a daughter.

"Mother." I say aloud, in shock.

She nods her head. "Hello, Luna." She gives me the smallest of smiles.

I don't really know what to say to her. To this woman whom I've never met, a goddess. My mother. Except, "What are you doing here?"

My mother pushes herself off of the wall, and sits down on the bottom bunk of my bed. I don't know what to do, so I stand there awkwardly until she motions for me to join her. I sit down next to her, and she begins to speak.

"I was recently watching the HTV (Hephaestus TV), when I came across the…_Laaron _channel." She says, voice sounding quite disturbed.

I blush a deep scarlet. "There's a channel?" I ask, voice quiet.

She nods, "Aphrodite sets up channels for all the Camp Half-Blood 'popular couples' these days."

I blush even deeper, and don't say anything.

She lists them; "Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie…Laaron." She turns to look at me.

"I must say, Luna, I was quite disappointed that to hear that you were seeing this boy. You're only thirteen, much too young to be fraternizing with young men." He eyes, so like mine, look sad.

My heart wants me to tell her off, tell her I love him, but my head knows I'll sound just like any teenage girl ever to live. So I say nothing, just bite my tongue.

"I wish for you to break things off with this boy." She says calmly.

I say nothing, but feel a sudden burst of fury. This is the first time my mother has spoken to me, only to be hypocritical about seeing boys at my young age. She herself, a _maiden goddess _has a daughter.

"Mother," I start, voice calm, "How come you claimed me at all?" I ask. "Why not just let me be written off as an unclaimed daughter of Apollo, instead of landing yourself in deep shit with the Olympians, and being a hypocrite to every girl you every threw out of the Hunt for falling in love or getting knocked up?"

Her mouth opens, and she looks furious. "How dare you speak to me like that?" She asks, "I didn't have to claim you, or 'land myself in some deep shit' for you."

"They why did you?" I fire back.

"Because, you deserved to know. And your father…" she trailed off.

"What?" I ask her, seeing something in her silvery eyes.

"He wanted you to be known as the daughter of Artemis," she turned to look at me. "He was a son of a demigod, you know?"

I shook my head, stunned. 

"His mother was never claimed, and she resented it. He didn't want you to feel the same way, bitter, angry at the gods your whole life." She smiled sadly.

"And I know you think I'm a hypocrite, and I am. But I did love your father, and he's the only man I ever did, or will love." She said, "I may not be a maiden anymore, but I have the heart of one still, your father knew I could never stay."

I wipe a tear from my eye. "I can't break up with Aaron." I say, and my mother gives me another sad smile.

"I know." She says, "I thought you'd be more like me. But you're your father's daughter." She put one arm around my shoulder, and suddenly she looked much older, more like a mom.

"Just because I'll leave you alone on this subject, for now, it doesn't mean I'm okay with it." She winked. "Tell that boy of yours to watch out. If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

And I knew she meant it. 

She stood, and pushed my hair out of my eyes. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're like me in one way," she said, "A fighter."

She gave me one more smile, and I closed my eyes as she turned into her divine form, and left me alone in the cabin.

I opened them, and my eyes landed on the statue of her across from my bed. The statue suddenly looked more like me, like my mom.

**Thalia**

I walked around camp as the sun was setting, I was alone. Nico had gotten summoned to the Underworld for a chat with his father. He looked queasy as he left, and I knew it was about my pregnancy. It surprised me that it was taking this long for his father to contact him. The storms my father sent at camp were proof enough his anger with me.

It was getting darker as I walked. The snow had stopped falling, and there was a thin layer covering the whole camp. I passed a knot of Aphrodite girls, who were whispering, backs turned to me.

"He's only staying because of the baby." The oldest, prettiest one said, glancing in my direction, obviously thinking I couldn't hear her. Anger flared inside me, but I kept walking slowly by, pretending not to hear. The ring on my finger proved he wasn't only staying for the baby.

The others murmured in agreement. Another one said, "He's so hot, but never paid any attention to any of the girls at camp. What makes _her _so special?"

I clenched my fist, and kept walking by, back turned to the snotty girls.

The other girl said, "I don't know, but it's sure not that haircut."

The others snickered, and I resisted the urge to turn around and pummel those girls straight into the snow. I was supposed to be keeping my blood pressure low.

The first girl spoke again, "She probably did it on purpose, so he'd stay." The two others laughed, and I heard the sound of a high-five behind me. The girls' laughter got fainter as I walked away, but I could hear it echoing in my ears.

I finally made it back to the Hades cabin, threw my jacket on the floor, headed to the kitchen, and opened the freezer. I found the container of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and dug in, leaning back on the island.

Willow stormed into the kitchen, yanked open the fridges, grabbed a forbidden Coke, and cracked it open.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded half-heartedly, "Yeah." I could tell she was lying, but didn't say a word.

"You?" She questioned.

"Yep." I lied, and I could tell she knew, but neither of us mentioned it, just stood there in together, upset and angry. Willow leaned against the counter, looking pissed, and I leaned against the island, feeling humiliated and fat.

Of course, that's when Elena walks in, sits on the counter next to Willow, and says, "Hi Will, Thals."


	17. Chapter 17

**Willow**

I slammed the Coke down on the counter. "Hey Ellie." I responded sourly.

"You okay?" She asked, looking between her half-sister, and myself.

"Yeah." We both said quickly.

She didn't look convinced. "You both look kinda…pissed." She stated.

I picked up the Coke and chugged it, opting out of a reply. Thalia threw her spoon in the sink, where it landed perfectly, making a hollow _ping_ sound.

Ellie glanced at me, "Is this about what we talked about?" She asked, eyes softening.

I nod, and crush the can in my hand, tossing it bitterly into the trash can. Thalia is sitting on the island still, looking ready to kill someone. I know the feeling. Ellie sits on the counter next to me, twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger.

"I want to kill her too." Ellie said, glint in her eyes. I nod, ready to stab someone with one of the knives on the knife block. They really shouldn't leave those in my reach.

Thalia looks confused now, but doesn't say anything. I'm grateful for her silence. We all sit and glare for various reasons.

Ellie is picking at the blue polish on her thumb now. She looks sad, and my heart goes out to her. Aaron has been hanging with stupid Luna so much, that he has no time for his twin, and best friend. I feel the same way, except possible more angry than upset.

I hate daughters of Artemis. Did I mention that? They're good friends, really, until they stab you in the back, date the guy you told them you liked. More like a daughter of Aphrodite, I'd say.

And of course, they have to go around camp, kissing him in every freaking corner or outside every freaking cabin. Then proceeds to go to his cabin, shut up inside for hours. Alone.

And they like to steal brothers away from their sisters. Not naming any names here, of course.

Thalia slides off the counter, gives us a half-hearted smile, and walks out the door. I feel kind of bad for not talking to her about whatever made her upset. She's been like a sister to me, and is really nice. We're practically family now.

Ellie calls after her, "Bye Thals." She then slumps against the wall.

"What are we going to do?" She asks me, probably expecting an evil plan from the daughter of Hades.

I wish I could grin evilly, reveal an amazing plot that would leave us both happy. But I can't. I can't ruin things for Aaron, no matter how much I hate Luna. I sigh, and tell this to Ellie.

She snorts, "I can."

"You're his sister. It's easy for you to ruin things for him."

She shrugs, "Pretty much."

I give her a tiny smile. "Not for me though."

She throws her hands up, and shakes her head, exasperated with me. We became close friends when Luna weaseled her way into Ellie and Aaron's relationship as siblings, and mine and Aaron's friendship. Since neither of us could hang out with him anymore, we turned to each other.

Ellie is pretty cool, smart, cunning, more evil than _me. _That's probably why I like her so much. She had long black hair that tumbles past her waist, and bright blue eyes like Thalia's, only a slightly lighter shade of blue. She's tiny, and a good fighter. She prefers to fight with a sword, while I like a knife.

We balance each other out, and try to keep each other from committing a homicide daily. So far, it's working. But we're both on the brink of murder.

**Ellie**

I twirl a lock of hair around my finger, thinking of different ways to murder, or seriously main Luna Jennings. They're all very painful, and I have a sick smile on my face.

First, she steals my brother away from me. Not cool at all. Second, she dates the guy who her friend _told her _she had a crush on.

Two wrongs in one. Whoever taught this girl manners deserves to get slapped.

Hard.

Willow is chewing on a lock of her own dark hair. It's in choppy layers that suit she cut herself when she was angry. It looks pretty good, actually. Her dark reddish-brown eyes are on the brink of tears, she blinks them back angrily, and inhales sharply.

"What happened?" I ask, because I know she wouldn't act like this for no reason.

Will looks up at me, "Luna. With Aaron. Right in front of the cabin; rubbing it in my face, as usual."

I clench my fists, "Are they still out there?" I ask, a new plan forming in my mind.

She shrugs, and sniffs, "Probably."

I slide off the counter, fists clenches, mouth set in a straight line, I'm tired of this girl. Will runs after me, heeled booties clicking on the hard wood floor. Thalia is sitting on the couch, flipping through a boom of baby names half-heartedly, still looking upset with something.

I make it to the door of her cabin, swing it open, and look around, ready to pound someone into the ground. And I bet you know who.

No one is outside the cabin, and I let out a breath, and Willow steps out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. We plop down on the steps.

"You didn't have to come and beat her up for me." Will mutters, but gives me a devilish smile.

"It wasn't just for you." I reply darkly, but give her a smile in return.

She nods, and I know she understands. We both look out at the stars. I have no desire to return to my cabin. The happy couple have probably moved on to his bunk. I shudder at the thought.

I'd pound her face in, and Aaron wouldn't be too happy with me. Willow can tell what I'm thinking, "Do you want to stay here tonight?" She asks, "I have two bunks in my room.

I nod, I love Will's room. The walls are bricks, painted black. One wall has a giant dry-erase board covering it completely, with a big cup of colorful markers next to it. Her bed has a dark red comforter, with tiny black hearts all over it. The extra bed has the same. She has a huge bay window, looking out over the lake and band posters on her walls.

There is a huge shelf of CDs, and I approve of her music taste. She likes the same bands as I do, All Time Low, All American Rejects, ect., she even likes Taylor Swift, just like me. We've many a time jumped on her bed singing at the top of our lungs before Nico pounded on the ceiling, saying to shut up. Speakers hang haphazardly from her ceiling, and pink paper lanterns are strung across the ceiling.

We clomp up the stairs to her room, nodding at Thalia, who nods back, chewing her lip in a distressed manner. I plop down on the extra bunk, as she cranks up the Taylor Swift, Better Than Revenge burst out of her speakers, and I bop my head to the music, grinning at her song choice. Will hops on her bed, singing terribly, but I don't mind. I join in.

The door creaks open, and Thalia is standing in the door. I think she's about to tell us to quiet down, until she joins in singing, and we grin at her, hopping off the bed, and pulling her into the room.

It's nice to forget about your problems for a while, and dance around with two of your sisters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thalia**

After a while Willow turned down the music, and we collapsed onto her bed. The three of us laughed, and Ellie chucked a pillow at Willow's head. Will responded by pushing her off the bed, where she landed ever so gracefully on the plush carpet. I cracked up, and Ellie mock-glared at us, before joining in.

Nico still wasn't back from the Underworld, so Will invited be to stay with them tonight.

I smiled, "Thanks Will."

She gave me a genuine smile, and hugged me, "What's family for?"

I went to Nico's room to get my pajamas, and came back to Willow braiding Ellie's long hair.

The two of them filled me in on their drama with Luna, and I have to admit, I kind of wanted to hurt her too. But Luna's a nice girl in general, and she makes Aaron so happy, so I dismissed the thought.

I decided to tell them about what those stupid Aphrodite girls said about me. Wills reddish eyes blazed like fire, and she almost hopped out of bed, and ran to the Aphrodite cabin to murder them. I held her back though.

Ellie's blue eyes narrowed, and I could tell she was having more murderous thoughts. Willow and her are so alike, it's scary.

"You know none of that's true." Willow assured me, "Nico looks at you with those puppy dog eyes."

I laughed, and fingered my ring.

Ellie nodded, "It's adorable." She smiled, "He's lucky to have you, and he knows it."

My eyes almost filled up with tears. It's nice to have what feels like two real sisters. Will and Ellie are the best.

"And when I see them…" Will trailed off, giving me a very familiar grin. I laugh at her expression, and I forget why I was so upset about what they said.

**Nico**

I trudge up the steps of my cabin early the next morning. I toss my bag down next to the door, and kick off my shoes. I climb up the stairs to my room, expecting to find Thalia asleep.

She isn't there, so walk up the next flight of stairs to Willow's room. I crack open the door, and smile.

Thalia is sleeping in bed next to my sister, snoring lightly. Willow's brow is furrowed, and she mutters in her sleep. Elena is on the other bunk, drooling into her pillow. Thalia snorts in her sleep, and turns on her other side, facing the door.

I walk quietly over, and kiss her forehead. Her eyes flutter open, and she gives me a small smile, kissing me lightly on the lips. She then sighs, and falls right back asleep. I chuckle, muse Will's hair, and walk out of the room, closing the door lightly behind me.

I head back to my room, and collapse onto my bed, still in my jeans. I'm exhausted, and didn't get much sleep the night before.

"_How could you do this?" He thundered, and I winced mentally at his anger. _

_I start to speak, but he cuts me off._

"_Zeus's girl, too!" He stands up, and paces back and forth. Black robes swish, and glitter with faces of the deceased. Black on black, how he likes it. _

_I grit my teeth when he says this, but I don't speak, knowing he'll probably just blast me. I don't want to leave my baby fatherless, now do I? _

_He seems to know what I'm thinking, "How could you do this?" He mutters, more to himself than me, "A father at sixteen." _

_My anger flares, but I still refrain from speaking to my father. He's beyond pissed. He always seems to be when it's about me. Never proud when I've done something right, only acknowledging me when I've done something wrong. _

"_You've ruined you're life, boy." He said, "And that girl's." _

"_She has a name." I snap. _

_He looks up at me, eyes burning with familiar rage. "I realize." He snaps back. _

"_I haven't ruined my life." I continue, "Or Thalia's." _

_He snorts, "You won't be thinking that way when the child comes." _

"_How would you know?" My anger flares up again, "You never had to take care of me." I look him dead in the eye, "Never wanted to, either." _

_He says nothing back, so I continue, "I'm actually going to be there for my baby. Actually going to care for him."_

_My father's eyes have softened at least a fraction, and he replies, "I know I wasn't there for you, or Bianca. But you also know I couldn't be." _

_I don't speak, just crossed my arms over my chest, and glared bitterly._

_He sighs, and sits back down. "Nico." He said, and I looked up finally. _

"_I wish I could have been." He says it so quietly I'm not sure I've heard right, but there's no way he's going to repeat himself. "You better not screw up." He continues, "Or you'll have hell to pay, and not just with me." _

_I nod, understanding he means Thalia's father. He was never very fond of me, now he wants to blast me into a billion Nico bits. _

_My father stands, and hesitates, "Would you mind? Bringing the child here to see me, sometime?" He says it so tentatively, and gives me a small smile. A smile isn't so common from my father, so I have to smile back. _

_I say my goodbyes to my father, it's late by this time, and I choose to stay the night, and leave in the early morning. _

_I better not fuck up. _

I smile to myself, and settle into the bed, ready for a nice, long nap. Snow is falling delicately outside, and I watch it in the early morning light, thinking about my father, and the type of father I want to be.

_I'm going to spoil that kid rotten_. I smile at that thought, and close my eyes to sleep.

**Next chapter will have more drama… ;) **

**Suggestions? Preferences on POVs?**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(This is when Willow told Luna she liked Aaron)**

**Luna**

I sit down on the steps outside the Hades cabin, waiting for Willow to come out. I absently twirl my hair around my finger. Willow swings open the door.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly.

"Hey Will." I reply, and she plops down on the steps next to me.

"What's up, Lu?" She asks, sweeping her choppy layers back from her reddish eyes. Willow has an upturned nose, with a sprinkle of freckles across her naturally tan skin. She's so pretty, and I'd never admit this, but I'm kind of jealous of her.

I shrug my shoulders. "Just got down with archery." I push sweaty hair off my forehead.

"Swordplay." She responds.

I nod, and we fall into a comfortable silence. We're both not very talkative people, and neither in our friend Aaron. So we all kind of work.

I glance up from my shoes, and catch Willow smiling slightly at something in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" I grin, knowing it's a guy.

Willow blushes a deep red, and mutters something under her breath.

"Tell me." I laugh, and nudge her with my elbow.

She just blushes a deeper red, and says nothing, small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Come on." I give her a pleading look, and she sighs.

"It's just a guy." Her face is shining red now.

"Who?" I press, in a teasing voice.

"I can't tell you." She mutters, hiding her face in her hands.

I groan, "Why not?"

"You'll laugh at me." She mumbles.

"I promise not to." I say seriously, smacking her hands away from her face. "Just tell me."

She heaves a big sigh, and whispers, "Aaron." Her eyes sparkle, and she smiles giddily. She glances back at Aaron, and gives him a big smile, waving him over to sit with us.

I freeze.

Willow giggles nervously beside me, and I fake a smile, "Aaron?" I laugh.

She looks almost hurt that I laughed, and I instantly feel even worse. "It's cute." I save myself, and Will smiles. I bite my lip, and glance at Aaron in the distance. He's walking towards us now, waving cheerily. Willow waves back, a big smile on her face.

Aaron makes it up to the steps, sits down by Will, and gives her a side hug. He's not real big into personal space. He slings his other arm over my shoulder, and gives me a wink. I give him a small smile back, while Willow grins under his other arm.

He smiles back, eyes lingering on mine. I have to give him a genuine smile, and I softly punch his leg. He zaps my shoulder lightly, and Willow laughs at us, not knowing the hidden meaning behind our actions. I feel a tug of guilt in my stomach, but try to wave it away.

Aaron and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. In secret.

_Shit._

**(Now)**

**Aaron**

I'm walking out of my cabin to meet Luna, when Ellie's voice calls out, "Hey!" she yells, and I turn to see her and Willow sitting on the bottom step of Will's cabin.

I turn instead to them, knowing I'll feel bad if I don't.

"Hey Ellie, Will." I smile, and sit down between them.

Ellie gives me a big smile. I feel a tug of guilt for not spending time with her lately, but I've been so busy hanging out with Luna.

Willow gives me her small smile, that quirks up on the left side, showcasing her one dimple. "Hey Aaron." She tucks a strand of choppy black hair behind her ear absently.

Ellie picks at her thumb, "So where were you off too?" She questions in an offhand way.

"To Luna's cabin." I answer cautiously, anticipating a bad reaction from her.

She nods, "As usual." She mutters under her breath, and I feel another pang of guilt.

Willow says nothing, braiding a bit of her hair without really noticing it. She always has to be moving her hands, or she goes crazy. Ellie laughs, and nudges her. Willow looks up, smiling slightly, and drops her hair. "I do that too much." She laughs.

I smile to myself, and glance in the direction of Luna's cabin. She's probably waiting for me. Ellie catches my glance, and the smile slides off her face.

"Just go, then." She sighs, making a face at me. I make a face back.

"Sorry Ellie." I reply, standing and leaning down to hug her. She sits stiffly under my arms, and I sigh.

I turn to Will, who laughs, and stands to hug me goodbye. At least someone knows how to hug around here. She wraps her arms tight around me, my arms wrapped a little more loosely around her waist.

She smells like vanilla, and something else. I wonder what it is for a moment, before shaking myself. I pull away, and she smiles at me. I'm not sure, but it almost looks a little sad. I shrug that off, and say, "Bye Wills, Ellie." I glance at my sister, who seems to be hiding a smile. I'll never understand girls.

I turn and walk towards Luna's cabin, she opens the door as I approach, as if looking for me. I bite back annoyance at that thought, and walk up her door, give her a hug, and kiss her cheek.

She makes a face, "What do you smell like?" She wrinkles her nose.

I shrug, and she turns to go inside, I start to follow, and turn back one more time to glance towards Ellie and Will. Ellie has gone inside or something, because Willow sits there alone, looking at me. I feel a weird sense of sadness, before I shake it off, and follow Luna inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Willow**

Ellie grabs my arm and squeals. "Did you see how long he hugged you?" she practically screams.

I laugh, and give her a tiny mischievous smile. I did in fact notice how long his arms lingered around my waist. And the two glances back. And the look of annoyance he gave Luna. I squeal and throw my arms around Luna.

Thalia wanders into the room, and takes a seat on the couch, we squeal, and hop over to her. We collapse next to her on the couch, and all laugh.

"What's up?" She asks, waggling her eyebrows at me. Ellie squeals again, and explains everything to her.

Thalia grins too, and squeezes my hand. Ellie yanks me up, and we hop with joy on the couch. Thalia laughs, and closes the blinds, so we won't be seen jumping around like idiots.

Nico chooses this moment to walk into the room.

**Nico**

"What's going on?" I ask, brow furrowed. Elena and Willow are hopping on the couch, next to Thalia, who is laughing and grinning.

What has happened to my world?

The girls instantly plop down on the couch, out of breath, faces pink. Willow's grin is threatening t stretch off her face, and Thalia's sister is pinching her leg. "Nothing." Willow laughs, still grinning like a crazy person. Thalia scoots off the couch, and into my arms, kissing me full on the lips.

I forget that Willow and Elena are in the room, until Elena starts giggling. Willow punches her leg, and I pull apart from Thalia.

She's been hanging out with Willow and Elena a lot. The two are fourteen, and both a lot like Thalia. Annabeth and Percy went back to the city a week ago, to move into their new apartment. I guess she needs girls to hang around, that don't drive her nuts.

She tilts her head to one side, and gives me a happy smile. I smile back, and kiss her forehead. I ignore the silent _awwwws _that Elena and Will are emitting on the couch. The two stand and head for the door.

Will turns around, "Bye Thals, we'll see you later." She winks at us, and a blush creeps up my neck, but I'm still grateful they're giving us some time alone.

She wraps her arms back around me, and kisses me again. I grin against her lips, and I hear her chuckle, before grabbing my hand, and pulling my upstairs.

...

I know what you're thinking, but get you're mind out of the gutter.

Thalia and I continued to set up the nursery, in blues and greens. Even if the baby turned out to be a girl, the colors still worked. We went down to dinner at dinner time, ate with Willow, and then headed back to the cabin. Will sat on the couch, flipping through a book, while me and Thalia sat next to her, talking for a while.

I brushed her hair out of her eyes. It had grown almost to her shoulders by now. She made a face, "I'm getting it cut soon."

The long hair bugged her. I guess it took more to take care of or something. I'd never understand girls. Or their hair. I just get out of bed, and my hair looks the same.

I chuckled, and ran my thumb across her cheek. She crinkled her nose, and her freckles moved along with it. I kissed her on her nose, and she laughed.

"Do you guys have to do the cute coupley thing when I'm in the room?" Willow asked, not looking up from her book.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and Thalia flicked my ear. I rubbed it, and pouted at her. She giggled.

"You have to kiss it and make it better." I said, raising an eyebrow at her, and giving her the impish smile I knew she loved. She kissed my ear where she flicked it, and laughed when I shivered involuntarily.

Willow groaned behind my back, and headed to the kitchen, "Teens these days." She muttered to herself, and Thalia laughed at her.

"It's not our fault," Thalia protested, "It's the generation."

Willow chuckled from the kitchen, "True, I guess."

I took the opportunity to kiss Thalia again. She wrapped her arms around me neck, and pulled herself into my lap. Her shirt stretched over her stomach, but she'd never looked more beautiful to me.

**Aaron**

Luna was standing up, looking around for her shirt, which she'd thrown somewhere in her cabin. I felt kind of bad; the statue of Lady Artemis seemed to be staring at me. I turned away from it, and leaned against the wall. Luna finally found her shirt, and waved it over her head like a victory flag. I laughed, and pulled her onto my lap, she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You should go." She smiled at me.

I nodded, but kissed her again. She laughed, and said, "Really."

I muttered, "Uh huh." against her neck.

She didn't say anything, but sighed in resignation. "A few more minutes, I suppose."

I grinned when she brought her lips to mine again. "Fine with me." I muttered against her lips.

After a while Luna pulled herself away from me, and I pouted.

"It's late." She said. "You should really go." She didn't look to happy about it.

I stood up, located my own shirt, which Luna had tossed across the floor. I threw it back on, and leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"Night, Aaron." She called from her bunk, straightening herself out again.

"Good night." I turned and gave her a grin. She smiled sweetly at me, and I walked out the door.

When I got back, Ellie was waiting for me.

"Where were you?" She hardly glances up from the book she's reading.

"At Luna's cabin." I say.

She looks up, "No wonder your shirt is inside out." She smirks.

I blush furiously, and head to the bathroom for a quick shower before bed.

When I come back out Ellie is still up.

"What did you do today?" I ask, pulling down my blankets, and fluffing my pillow out.

"Hung out by the lake with Will until we almost froze." She laughs, "You should've hung out with us."

I shrug, "Maybe tomorrow." I say, half because I feel bad and half because I want to see Will.

I mean Ellie.

Ellie seems to know what I'm thinking, as she always does, and gives me her signature evil smile. "Okay, tomorrow then."

I nod, and get into bed. Ellie flicks off the light.

I turn on my side, facing the wall. I feel really weird, a bunch of different things at once. Happy, sad, disappointed, annoyed, and really confused about something. The worst is the guilt. I'm not sure exactly why I feel guilty. It's probably just about Ellie, I try to assure myself, but I'm not exactly a convincing liar.

**POV suggestions?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Was reeeeally busy! :( Don't kill me!**

**Willow**

I got up in the morning, and opened up my drawers, searching for a shirt to wear. I locate a gray v-neck shirt, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and my red Converse. I ran a brush through my choppy hair, and threw on some makeup and perfume.

When I left my cabin it was still kind of dark out. It's around seven o'clock. I head over to the Zeus cabin to get Ellie. Snow is falling gently around me, and I'm glad I grabbed a hoodie before I left.

I knock on the door, and take a step back, shivering slightly in the cold. I wait for a minute or so, before the door swings open.

Aaron stands in front of the door, running a hand through his tousled hair. Wearing only flannel pajama bottoms.

I blush, and pointedly look into his eyes. His cheeks redden, but neither of us say anything.

"Um, Ellie's in the shower." He states awkwardly, "She'll be out in a minute or two."

"Okay." I reply, and we lapse into silence.

"Wanna come in?" He asks, noticing my slight shivering. I nod gratefully, and step into the warm cabin.

Aaron heads over to the drawer next to his bunk, and pulls out his camp shirt, hastily throwing it on. It's finally safe to actually look at him, so I do. His hair is flattened on one side, where his head had been laying on his pillow. The other side is sticking up in different directions, as usual. He rubs his eyes, and runs a hand through his hair again. When he looks up at me I avert my eyes quickly, and ignore the slight blush creeping up my cheeks.

I hear a door swing open and slam against the wall. I turn and Ellie grins at me, "Hey Wills!"

She pulls a brush through her damp hair. She's wearing a haphazardly pulled on All Time Low band t-shirt, and ripped up skinny jeans.

"Hey El." I reply, "Nice shirt."

She grins wider, "I know right?" She straightens it out and slams her brush on the counter. She hastily applies mascara and flips her long black hair over on shoulder. She flicks off the light in the bathroom, and grabs my hand, pulling me out the door of her cabin.

"Bye Aaron!" she calls over her shoulder, grabbing her green army jacket, and tossing it on, on her way out the door.

"Bye Ellie, Will." He calls back, and I hear him chuckle faintly before the door slams shut.

**Aaron**

After breakfast I walk down to the beach with Ellie and Will. Ellie keeps giving me these sly grins, and I have no idea what she's thinking about. Girls. So confusing.

Ellie grabs Willow's hand, and the two walk ahead of my, swinging hands, and laughing. I roll my eyes and smile behind their backs'. Ellie calls over her shoulder at me, "Where's the girlfriend?"

Willow stops laughing, and I notice her back stiffen. Huh.

"At archery." I reply.

Ellie turns and walks backwards, looking at me. "If she wasn't would you be here with us?" Her voice sounds hard, like it always does when she talks about Luna.

"Yeah." I say, irritation creeping into my voice. I'm actually not sure that I would be, and it bothers me.

"Wills?" Ellie turns around, "Do you think Aaron would be hanging out with us if Luna wasn't at archery?"

Will shrugs, "Probably not." She gives me an apologetic grin, and I shrug, not really offended.

Ellie gives me a triumphant smile, and I chuckle. She sticks her tongue out at me, and they both slow down to let me catch up. We sit down on the sand, and all shiver in the cold. Willow is only wearing a light jacket, while Ellie is in her thick, old, army jacket.

I'm wearing a hoodie, so I'm not very cold. I start to hear Willow's teeth chatter, and I laugh, and Ellie joins in. I pull off my hoodie, and hang it to her. "Here." I say, and resist the urge to shiver when a cold wind sweeps over us.

She gives me a small smile, "Thanks," and pulls it on. Her hair is under the jacket, and I reach over and pull it out for her. She blushes so lightly I can only assume it's the cold.

Ellie smiles a secretive smile, and doesn't say anything for a while. She looks out at he stormy water, her blue eyes that match mine glittering.

Will has her hands in the pockets of the over-large hoodie, and I grin to myself. She looks kind of cute with my hoodie on. Y'know, in a sisterly way.

Kinda.

"So." Ellie starts, glancing at Willow, "Are you going to stay year-round next year, too?"

Will nods, "Of course. I'm not going back to my mom's house."

"Why?" I ask, and she looks at me.

"Because we don't get along." She says, and her eyes tell me the matter is closed.

I nod, and Ellie does too. We get how it is. Our own mother bitterly resents us. She doesn't have much money to take care of us, and works three part time jobs. She never has time for us, and is always cranky and tired when she's home. We're staying year round 'til we're eighteen.

Will brushes her choppy hair out of her dark eyes. They reflect the sea's stormy gray-blue color. She looks calm, and has a small smile on her face. She loves it at camp, and this dark, cold day is the exact kind of day for her. I can tell.

We all talk for a while longer, about random things. Bands, books, life in general. I'm about to open my mouth to say reply to something Will said, when a hand slips around my neck, and Luna places a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey guys." She says, sitting down and smiling at Ellie and Will. Ellie's smile has slid off her face, and Will smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I can tell she doesn't mean it from her stiffened back.

"Hey Luna." I smile at her, glad to see her, but almost annoyed that she interrupted out conversation.

"Care to walk me to lunch?" She smiles sweetly. I nod, and stand. Willow and Ellie remain sitting on the sand.

"Aren't you cold?" She asks when we start to walk away. I only then notice I don't have my hoodie. I felt quite warm up until a few moments ago. Weird.

I look back at Ellie and Will on the beach. They stand up as I watch, and head towards the pavilion, about ten feet behind us.

"Not really." I reply, and look back at Luna, who is now glancing behind us. Her mouth forms a straight line at something, but when she turns back to me her smile seems genuine enough.

I glance back again, and wonder if my sweatshirt will smell like Willow when she gives it back.

**POV suggestions? ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thalia**

After breakfast I head over to the archery range to train with Luna. She's really good with a bow, obviously because of her mother. I'm just helping her perfect her aim, and have a more steady left arm. She is a few minutes late, but I don't mind the having to wait for a few minutes.

I shove my hands in the pockets of my thick jacket. It's not as cold at camp as it would be outside the borders. If it was freezing and covered in snow, we wouldn't have very good training grounds.

Luna finally shows up, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail as she jogs over to where I stand. I give her a smile, and a greeting, which she returns.

All through our training she seems distracted, and I wonder whether it has to do with Aaron or not. Ever since becoming pregnant, I'm a much nosier person. She glances over her shoulder, and her eyes seem vacant when I look at her face. She's smiling a little, but I can tell it's fake. I feel kind of bad, even though I'm supposed to be mad at her on Ellie and Will's behalf.

"You okay?" I ask when we're done.

She looks up at me, and throws on a quick smile, "Yeah, I'm great." Her smile doesn't reach her eyes though.

"You sure?" I question, not wanting to send her off before I know she's okay.

"Yeah." She nods absently, and I catch her glance over her shoulder before taking off in the direction of the beach.

I stay where I am for a moment, watching as Luna walks towards the pavilion hand in hand with Aaron, who keeps looking over his shoulder at something. A moment later I see Will and Ellie walking behind them, Ellie looking pissed, Will looking sad.

Did I mention how tired of this drama I am?

**Nico**

I sneak up behind Thalia and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She giggles, and turns to kiss me. I wrap my arms tighter around her, as close as we can get with her baby bump sticking out.

She really is glowing, I think. Or maybe that's just what I'm supposed to think, or say. So I tell her.

She laughs and zaps my shoulder with a little burst of electricity. "You just have to say that." She smiles.

I shrug, "Maybe, but it's true." I smile sweetly at her, grab her hand, and start walking to lunch.

"So, how was archery?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "Good, I guess."

She pushes her over-long bangs out of her blue eyes, and I smile to myself at the annoyed expression on her face.

"These bangs are really bugging me." She comments, and makes a face.

I laugh, and kiss her swiftly on the nose. "They're kinda cute." I admit, and sling my arm around her shoulder.

She shakes her head, but smiles anyway. "They are not." She protests, and leans against me as we walk.

Willow catches up with us, and waves goodbye to Elena, smiling at us.

"Hey guys." She says, and she absently braids two strands of her hair together. She's wearing an overlarge hoodie that falls a little past her hands, and seems to swallow her up.

Thalia chuckles, "Nice hoodie."

Willow blushes furiously as we sit down at our table. "Aaron's." she blushes a deeper shade of red.

Thalia waggles her eyebrows at Willow teasingly, and Will softly punches Thalia's arm. "Ow." She rubs her shoulder, and sticks a tongue out at Willow, who laughs breezily.

"You too." I shake my head, and give them the best 'disapproving father' look I can muster.

Thalia giggles at my expression, and kisses my cheek. I wait for Will to retch, but she doesn't, instead she just smiles at us.

"Well, Will, you seem full of sunshine today." I comment, taking a bite of a sandwich.

She shrugs, "Can I not be in a good mood?"

"In general, children of Hades do not have good moods." I pointed my sandwich at her.

She chuckled, "You seem to be in a good mood most of the time."

I sling my arm over Thal's shoulder, "That's because I have her." I grin triumphantly.

Will sticks her tongue out at me, while Thalia gives me a playful push, but smiles still. She grants me another kiss for good behavior. Willow rolls her eyes at us, and takes a bite of her own sandwich.

"You too." She says, shaking her head disapprovingly, but cracks the façade by grinning.

We both stick our tongues out at her now.

**Aaron**

I don't have training today, so I mostly sit on my bunk reading for the rest of the day. Ellie comes back to the cabin around six, with Will in tow. The two sit on her bunk across from mine, and continue their conversation while I lean back and read.

"Hey." Ellie says loudly to get my attention, "What's up?"

I shrug, "Nothing, been reading all day."

She huffs, "Well, you're boring."

I crack a grin, and glance at Willow, who is absently braiding her hair. She looks up just when I do, and I have to look away from her dark eyes.

She looks so different from Luna, or Ellie. Her hair is a dark shade of brown, on the verge of black, with choppy layers that actually look kind of hot on her. Her olive complexion, and dark brown eyes, and ski-slope nose add to it, making her easily one of the prettiest girls at camp.

Wait. What am I saying?

Ellie seems to know my thoughts, as freaking always, and she grins to herself, twirling a lock of long, dark hair around her finger.

Will looks up again, and I meet her eyes. Her dark eyes sparkle in the dim light. She's still wearing the hoodie, and she sees my eyes linger on it, small smile playing on my lips.

She pulls it over her head, and tosses it to me, "Thanks for letting me borrow it." She says in her soft voice.

I shrug, "No problem." Our eyes lock again.

Ellie laughs quietly to herself, and I glance at her, cheeks reddening. Will's cheeks are a light red that I wouldn't notice unless I was looking for it.

Why was I looking for it?

The jacket smelled like her. Vanilla, and something else sweet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Doing a POV suggestion. Please review, I want to hit 100! :)**

**Will**

We stay in the Zeus cabin for a while, just sitting around. I keep glancing out of the corner of my eye at Aaron, and he's doing the same to me. Ellie keeps grinning back and forth at us, and I give her a mock glare when he's not looking. She just laughs breezily, and pushes my leg.

We are all chatting, when the door bangs open. Ellie cranes her neck, and Luna walks into our sight. The smile on her face disappears when she sees me. I sit up straighter.

"Hi Luna." I say. She just glares at me with her eyes.

"Hey." Aaron stands up and wraps his arms loosely around her waist. "What's up?"

She stands stiff in his arms, "Nothing." She says, a smile quickly appears on her face.

"You okay?" He asks, sounding concerned and sweet.

"Yeah." She nods, still smiling, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Like, alone." She looks pointedly at us.

Ellie huffs, and pulls herself off her bunk, "Rude." She mutters as we slide past Luna, who gives me a look when I pass.

Bitch.

We walk out the door, and Ellie slams it behind us, "Bitch." She says, voicing my thoughts.

I nod in agreement, "She looked pissed about something."

"Good." Ellie grinned evilly. I laugh, and shove her shoulder.

"You're so mean." I say.

"I know." She grins back.

**Aaron**

Luna sits down on my bunk, and waits until I'm seated across from her. She looks upset, or mad. I can't really tell, but maybe it's both. She lets out a sigh, and looks at her hands.

"I don't want you hanging out with her." She blurts out, not looking at me.

"With who?" I ask, confused. Luna's not the jealous type.

"Willow." She looks up at me.

"Why not?" I ask, "She's my friend."

I'm starting to feel angry, but I take a deep breath, and don't let it show.

"She obviously likes you." Luna says, sounding mad. "And I don't want you hanging around her anymore."

I snap, "Luna, you're not my mother."

She looks hurt, and I feel bad, but I keep going, "You can't tell me who to be friends with, just because you're my girlfriend."

She stands up, and I look up at her. Her usually liquid-like silver eyes have hardened into a steely gray. "I just don't want her to take you away from me."

I stand up too, less angry, "No one is taking me away from you, Luna." I say, softer.

She doesn't move when I take her hand, eyes still hard. "I don't like her." She says bluntly.

"Yeah, well I do." I drop her hand.

She glares at me. "Well, at least you can say it to my face." Her eyes show no emotion other than anger.

"I didn't mean it like that." I say, frustrated.

"Sure you didn't" She gives me one last withering look, before turning, and running out the door of my cabin.

I groan as the door slams behind her, and hide my face in my hands. Ellie comes into the cabin a few minutes later. "You okay?" she asks me.

"I'm fine." I stand up from my bunk. "I'm going for a walk."

Ellie calls after me, "It's late!" I don't respond; just keep walking out the door.

I slam the door hard behind me, and step off the porch, walking in a random direction. It's really dark out, and I stumble around, tripping a lot. I walk into the woods, and stumble upon a small clearing.

It's really dark, and a gap in the trees shows me I'm close to the beach. I look out of the gap at the calm water. I make to sit down on a fallen log, when a voice startles me.

"Hello?" A female voice calls, sounding scared.

"Hello?" I answer, looking around.

A girl approaches through the branches, and a small sliver of moonlight allows me to see her face. It's Willow.

"Hey." She smiles questioningly.

"Hi." I reply, "Do you come here a lot?" I ask, curious to why she'd be there.

She nods, "Yeah, I stumbled upon it the first week I can to camp." She smiles, "You?"

"Just found it," I reply, "I was just…walking."

She nods, and doesn't ask why. We both sit on the fallen log. I look over at her. She looks happy, looking out at the water from the not so high up cliff. It's a nice view. The water, I mean.

"So, Luna doesn't want me hanging out with you." I blurt out.

Her eyebrows furrow, "Why?"

I shrug, "I don't even really know. Something about she doesn't want you 'stealing me from her'."

Willow doesn't say anything for a minute. "I'm not trying to 'steal you.'" She laughs.

I laugh too, relieved that she isn't mad. I don't think I could stand it if Will was mad at me.

"So, is that why you were walking around at 10 o'clock?" she asks, and smiles a crooked smile at me.

I nod, "Yeah. Things didn't go too well after that." I continue, "She also got pissed when I said I liked you."

Willow gives me a confused look, "Liked me?" she asks.

I blush furiously, "Not like that, I m-meant—

She cuts me off, "I get it." She laughs. "So she thought you meant…" she trails off.

"Yeah." I reply, glad she got it. My face starts to cool down.

Willow looks at me again in the dark, "So, you don't?" she asks, voice soft.

My face heats up again. "I-I don't know." I answer truthfully.

She smiles a small smile, and scoots closer to me. I do the same, and my palms start to feel sweaty, I don't even know why. She gives me a shy smile, which I return. "Are you sure?" she asks, scooting a little bit closer.

My throat closes, and I try to make out words, but they don't come out. Instead, I close the remaining inches between us, and kiss her.

This kiss is so different from any kiss I've had with Luna. The cute coupley kisses, the long make outs that seem to only happen when there's nothing left to say. Instead it's sweet, and urgent, like something that should have happened a long time ago.

Her arms go around my neck, pulling me closer to her, and mine go around her waist, bringing her as near as possible. When we finally break apart we're both gasping for air. Will's dark eyes glint with something I've never seen before, and I can smell vanilla and sweetness with every inhale.

It only takes a moment for the guilt to sink in, and her arms to drop.


	24. Chapter 24

**Luna**

The next morning I feel awful.

I didn't sleep all night. All I could think about was pushing Aaron away, or being a stupid jealous girlfriend. I'm never jealous. And Will is a nice person, and would never try to steal Aaron away from me.

I sit up in bed and slip on a pair of old, faded jeans. I throw a jacket on over my camp shirt, and slip on a pair of boots. I hardly look in the mirror long enough to brush my long blonde hair, or even think about putting on makeup, I just brush my teeth and run out the door.

I knock on the Zeus cabin door, and Elena opens it. Her makeup is half done, and her hair half straightened. She looks me up and down, and gives me a look, before saying, "Yes?"

I swallow my irritation, and ask, "Is Aaron here?"

She shakes her head, "Nope." And doesn't continue.

"Then where is he?" I ask.

She shrugs, and thinks for a minute. I grow increasingly annoyed.

"I think he went for a run at like five or something." She finally answers, looking bored. I nod.

"Thanks Elena." I call over my shoulder as I run off.

"Whatever." I hear her mutter, and go back inside her cabin to finish getting ready. I roll my eyes, and keep walking, looking for Aaron. I need to apologize.

I walk around the cabins for a while longer, and still don't see him. Knowing him, he probably went for a run in the woods. I decide not to look in the woods, since it gives me the creeps being in there while it's dark. It's only six, and hardly light out. I decide to head to breakfast instead, and wait for him.

**Ellie**

"You're lucky I covered for you." I call to Aaron as soon as the door slams shut.

"Thanks Ellie." He pulls a shirt on, and his disheveled head pops out, he gives me a sheepish smile.

I head back to the bathroom, and pick up the flat iron, grab a chunk of dark hair, and start to work again. "So why won't you tell me where you were last night?" I ask when he pops his head into the bathroom.

He flushes lightly, "It's none of your business." He replies.

I roll my eyes at him, "I'm your _twin _Aaron, I know when something is up with you."

He got back at like eleven last night, with leaves in his hair, and his hood up. He crept into the cabin, and didn't even change his clothes, just hopped right into bed, and almost shit himself when I spoke up and said, "Hey."

He pulls on a sweatshirt, and pulls the hood up right when I glance at him. His face flushes a deeper red when I peer closer at his neck. He adjusts the hood again.

"Aaron…" I trail off, and yank off his hood. He has hickeys all over his neck. I laugh, and he blushes furiously, pulling the hoodie back on.

"I can't go outside." He states, still blushing.

"Why?" I ask, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Luna." He says. Like I should know what that means.

"What about Luna?" I ask suspiciously.

"We got into a fight last night." He picks invisible lint off his jacket.

"Then why…" I trail off, eyes widening. "Aaron!" I yell.

"What?" He holds up his hands in defense.

"You cheated on Luna!" I whisper-scream.

He turns red again. This boy can't lie.

"You're in some deep shit, bro." I say. "You suck at lying."

He nods miserably, "And I feel horrible."

I consider him for a moment. "I guess I don't have to guess who you cheated on her with." I give him a look, and he reddens again.

I throw my arms around his neck, "I love you!" I shout.

He pulls away, looking confused. "Why?" He asks, suspicious.

"You know I hate Luna." I wave a hand. He rolls his eyes.

"You're a jerk." He says.

"Not as big a jerk as you." I reply, and stick my tongue out. He nods miserably.

"I know." He says.

I give him one last grin, before I finish doing my makeup, and fixing my hair. "Bye!" I call over my shoulder. He slumps against the wall and doesn't move. I head over to Will's cabin to grab her before breakfast. And yell at her a little.

And hug her.

**Nico**

I sit down at breakfast next to Willow, who keeps glancing at Elena at the Zeus table. The two are girl speaking with their eyes and hand movements. Will keeps waving her hand at her, and shushing her with her eyes. Elena keeps making spastic motions with her hands, and smiling evilly.

I shake my head. Girls.

Thalia sits down on the other side of Will. "Good morning." She nudges Will with her elbow, and mouths, _what's up?_

I roll my eyes, "Do all girls have a secret code that I'm missing?" I ask them.

They both nod, and Will whispers to Thalia, who's eyes widen, and she makes the same spastic motions as Elena. "Nuh uh." She whispers to Willow, who nods, and gives a tiny, guilty smile.

"I feel awful though." Will mutters, picking at her food with her fork. Thalia nods.

"You should talk to him." Thalia murmurs back, "See what's going on."

Will nods thoughtfully, tosses her fork down, and stands up, "See ya later!" she calls over her shoulder.

"What did I miss?" I ask, feeling very lost. Thalia pats my cheek.

"Girl stuff." She kisses me quickly, then throws down her own fork, "Gotta get to training, love you!"

I sit there for a moment, staring at her empty plate, and Will's untouched plate.

Girls. I shake my head, and steal a blueberry off Will's plate.

**Willow**

I knock on the door to the Zeus cabin and wait. My heart beats really fast in my chest, and I start pacing, until the door opens. A hand reaches out and grab me, pulling me in, and slamming the door.

"Hey." Aaron gives me a small smile.

"Hi." I reply, and he sits down, back against the door. I follow suit. "Can we talk?" I ask him.

He nods, "We need to."

It's my turn to nod. "So, about last night." I start.

"We shouldn't have done what we did." Aaron says. I look at him. "I feel terrible." He continues.

"Me too." I say. I become aware of his leg pressed against mine.

"Yeah." He looks into my eyes.

"Mhmm." He leans in closer to me.

I close the distance, and wrap my arms tight around his neck, bringing him as close to me as possible. I'm startled by the utter need and urgency for his lips on mine. His arms go around my waist, and he pulls me into his lap.

A knock sounds on the door, and we break apart.

"Hey, Aaron," A voice calls, "It's Luna."

Shit.

**POV suggestions. ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Some good ol' Thalico fluff & more Willaaron/Laaron drama. ;) I'm on a roll tonight. **

**Aaron**

We spring apart from each other, and Willow runs to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. I pull up my hood again, and flatten my hair against my forehead. I swing open the door.

There Luna stands, old jeans and camp shirt on. She looks as if she just threw on clothes and ran here. I mentally start to compare this to Will's dark skinny jeans, and tight camp shirt, then shake myself out of it.

"Hey." Luna says, smiling sweetly at me.

"Hey." I give her a small smile, not sure if she is here to apologize, or kill me. 

"Can I come in?" she asks, looking uncertain. I open the door wider, and she steps inside.

"Are we okay?" She blurts, and bites her lip. I feel so horrible and guilty. I wrap my arms around her. More so she doesn't have to see my face when I answer, than to reassure her that we are in fact okay.

"Of course." I say, and she kisses me. I stiffen automatically, and she pulls away.

"You alright?" she asks.

"I, uh, just don't want you to get sick." I improvise. "I have a cold."

"Oh." She nods, "Well I have to get to training, see you later?"

I

"Sure." I nod, and give her a small smile.

She leans in an kisses me again, a deeper kiss. I kiss her back, and then pull away, "Don't want you getting sick." I laugh, and kiss her cheek.

She smiles, "See you." And walks out the door.

The door closes, and the bathroom door opens. Will exits and closes the door behind her, leaning back against it.

Will looks at me for a moment. My hood slips off, along with my fake smile. Then she jumps into my arms, and resumes kissing me.

**Nico **

After swordplay I walk over to the archery range, where Thalia is training a few year rounders. Apollo kids, and Luna, mostly. I wait, and watch for a while. She notches arrow after arrow, hitting the bullseye every time with perfect aim. This both makes me admire her, and remind myself not to piss her off.

She says goodbye to the campers, and walks over to where I'm leaning against a tree in the shadows.

"Always in the shadows." She teases, and kisses me.

I sling an arm around her shoulder. It's early January now, and the baby is due April twelfth. Thalia is really excited. I'm equal parts excited and terrified. We still haven't worked out a date for a wedding, but we aren't getting married anytime soon.

We walk along in the light snow, holding hands.

"What season do you want the wedding to be in?" She asks me as we walk.

I consider, "I don't know. Maybe summer?"

"I like fall." She says, "The falling leaves, nice-ish weather." She looks at me for an opinion.

I nod, "Fall's good." I say, earning a smile from her.

We keep walking through the light dusting of snow, it starts to snow again. Thalia has snowflakes clinging to her lashes, and long-ish hair. I pull her closer to me as we walk. Her engagement ring glitters in the midmorning light. I watch her glance at it and smile. Thalia might not seem like the wedding kind of girl, but she is secretly, deep down. How I know this, I really don't know.

I squeeze Thalia's hand, and she stops walking, throwing her arms around my neck, and bringing my lips to her's. We are stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin, and a few of her daughters sigh in happiness, or mutter in irritation. A girl walks past us muttering something about Thalia, who pulls away from me, and flips her off.

A few of the sisters scowl, and a few of the brothers milling about grin to themselves.

"Oh, how you love Aphrodite campers." I say to her, and kiss her cheek as we keep walking.

"Oh, how they love you." She teases back.

"Nuh uh."

"Something about your 'dark personality', and 'sexy voice.'" She laughs.

I give her a creeped out look, "They've said stuff like that about me?" I ask, terrified.

"Yup, even some of the guys dig you." She grins.

I give her a horrified look. "How did I not know this?"

"You, Nico, are blind to your gorgeousness." She smiles at me, and squeezes my hand again.

I shake my head. "Even some of the dudes?" I ask, horror-struck.

She nods, "Oh, and daughters of Hectate, like, brew love potions and shit for you."

How come I was unaware of this?

"And guess what?" She says.

"What?" I ask, bracing myself for the worst.

She whispers in my ear, "Daughters of Zeus like you the best."

I whisper back, "Does that mean Elena has a thing for me, too?"

She zaps my shoulder, and laughs.

"Seriously, how come girls like me so much?" I demand.

She shrugs, "You're, like, dark and mysterious and stuff."

"And sexy, right?" I give her the crooked smile she loves.

She shoves my shoulder, "That too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Willaaron/Laaron drama. ;) **

**Willow**

So, you might be wondering what's going on with me and Aaron.

To tell you the truth, I am too.

When I think about him, it's equal amounts quilt, and pure joy. I feel like a horrible person, but somehow that doesn't change anything.

I lean forward in the mirror to apply mascara. I see Nico in the mirror, leaning against the doorframe. I turn.

"Hey." I smile at him. He grins back.

"Good morning." He replies. Then frowns, and leans closer to me, "You're lips look all swollen…" he trails off, cocking his head.

I blush furiously, "They do not." I glance in the mirror.

They do.

I blush deeper when he responds, "Yes they do."

I wave him out of the bathroom while he laughs, and slam the door in his face, turning the lock. I look back in the mirror at my half done makeup, red cheeks, and swollen lips. I sigh, and finish my makeup, before throwing on a sweatshirt, and running out the door of the cabin.

I head towards the pavilion. Luna is walking in front of me, and glances back, before stopping, and walking towards me.

"Hey." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Hi." I reply cautiously. My cheeks flare up under stress. Damn. I bet she knows about me and Aaron, and is going to murder—

"I'm really sorry." She blurts out, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say, very intelligently.

"For saying I didn't want you hanging out with Aaron." She continues, biting her lip. "I feel horrible, because you're such a nice person, and you would never try to steal him away from me."

I stay silent, a horrible pit of guilt forming in my stomach. "It's okay."

It's so absurd that she would be apologizing to me; I almost laugh, or cry. I shake my head, trying to wipe away the mix of emotions.

She continues, "No, I feel truly terrible, Willow."

"Don't" I respond, and turn around, heading for my cabin. I can't eat now.

"Wait!" she calls after me, but doesn't move. I glance pack, and watch her walk into the pavilion, before I race to Aaron's cabin.

**Aaron**

I'm about to leave my cabin, when the door flings open, and a windswept, snow-covered Willow stumbles in. She closes the door behind her, and leans against it.

"Hey." I say, and raise an eyebrow.

"I feel terrible." She blurts out, sweeping uneven hair out of her dark eyes.

"Why?" I ask, and walk towards her, even though I already know.

"About Luna!" she burst out, "She just came and _apologized _to me for telling you to stop hanging out with me! Apologized!" Will's eyes were wide, and she looked a little crazy.

"What's wrong with her apologizing?" I ask, confused.

"Because _I _should be the one apologizing to _her_!"

I take a step towards her, and lean against the door, next to her. I let out a breath, and don't respond.

The truth is, I feel like the suckiest person on Earth.

"We need to stop this." Willow says, voice a little calmer.

I look at her, but don't say anything, because she's right.

"Or," She continues, "You break up with her." She looks up into my eyes. "You're choice."

I lean back against the wall. I want to break up with Luna, but every time I open my mouth to say the words, she'll give me a sweet smile. I don't want to hurt her. But I know I need to.

Willow looks up at me again, eyes seeming worried, like she thinks I'd choose Luna over her. I let out a breath, "I'll do it. Today."

She holds back a smile, and presses her lips into mine. She stands on her tiptoes so she can wrap her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist, and kiss her enthusiastically back. She chuckles against my lips, before pulling away, and sweeping out the door with a wave and a wink.

**Luna**

I push him away from me, and giggle. "Stop it."

I'm leaning back against the wall behind the stables; I glance around, before wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"So," he says, conversationally, while running kisses up my neck, "About this boyfriend of yours."

I giggle, and push him away again. "What about him?"

He shrugs, "Tell me about him."

"I don't know what to tell." I reply.

He leans against me, forehead barely touching mine. "Just anything."

I laugh, "It's hard to think while you're distracting me like this."

He grins, showing off his perfect white teeth. His tan is still left over from the summer. His dark brown hair falls into his mischievous eyes.

"He's sweet." I starts, earning a chuckle, "I don't know, just a nice guy."

He laughs, "And you're _such _a nice girlfriend." He grins at me, and kisses me again, arms winding around me waist. My arms wrap around his neck, and I kiss him back, we lean back against the wall, while his hand drifts to the bottom of my shirt.

I smack his hand away, and he holds them up in defense, grinning mischievously at me. I laugh, "Not here."

He laughs at me, "Okay. Then to your cabin?" He gives me another grin. '

"No." I giggle, "I have to go to archery. And you have to get to swordplay."

"Damn."

I lean forward and kiss him one more time on the lips. His hands are on my waist, like we're dancing, and mine have gone around his neck again. He chuckles when I pull away.

"We're so late." I laugh, and start to walk away. He grabs my hand and pulls me back again, pressing me against the wall, and leaning in for another kiss. I let him, and smile against his lips, before pushing away for good.

"Bye." I chuckle. 

"See you later." He heads off in the other direction.

He's nineteen, and head counselor of the Hermes cabin. His name is Connor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thalia**

Christmas passed without much enthusiasm. It's obviously not a big celebration at Camp Half-Blood. A few gifts were exchanged among the year-rounders, more for giving presents sake than anything else. Only about thirty campers stayed through winter.

My due date is hovering nearer and nearer. To tell the truth, I'm absolutely terrified. I'm having serious doubts about whether or not I want to stay at camp after I have the baby. Nico says it's up to me, which is sweet and all, but I'd really want to know his opinion on the matter.

The New Year brought in nothing new at all for me, except new worry, and less time.

Drama has been pretty bad around here too. Groan-worthy, right? A whole bunch of crap came out when Aaron broke up with Luna. She yelled at him in front of all the campers about how she knew he was cheating on her with Willow. Then the idiot himself yelled back to defend himself.

Which, of course, got him slapped. It was a little funny to watch. Especially since the dumb ass chose to dump her a dinner. Idiot. Then Luna proceeded to say shit about Willow, for ruining their relationship. At this point Will stood up, and go into the argument, her exact words were, "Keep your fucking mouth shut, Luna." To which Luna responded, "How about you keep your legs shut, Willow?"

Which got _her_ slapped.

It was then it stopped being funny. Total girl fight shit went down, which Chiron had to break up. Of course the three got stuck on kitchen duty. _Together. _Which is actually quiet priceless.

So now Aaron and Willow were dating. Luna was apparently single, but had been seen sneaking out of her cabin late at night.

How I know this?

My half-sister is the biggest gossip ever.

She talked my ear off about how Luna was apparently seeing an older guy or whatever, which I highly doubt. Ellie really only talked to me about it because Aaron and Will were being disgustingly adorable all the time.

But so were me and Nico, so Ellie was kind of the odd one out.

**Luna**

Kitchen duty was terrible.

Willow and Aaron acted all coupely the entire time. It didn't bother me so much as annoy the shit out of me.

Mostly, I just wanted to get back to making out with Connor.

No one can know about us for the time being, as he's nineteen, to my fourteen (almost fifteen). We aren't _serious _or anything. I mean, not like a real couple, which doesn't bother me at all. I'm not ready for serious. And he's never serious.

Which is fine too.

I mean, I don't want him to be all that serious about me. It's not like we're going to last forever of something.

If you can't tell, I'm a terrible liar.

Conner isn't serious about me at all. At least, I don't think so. He never acts like it. So I act like it doesn't bother me. Which it shouldn't, because I never meant to like him this much. But I do.

I'm pretty sure all he really wants is a physical relationship. Which makes me feel horrible inside. I'm not sure what all I'm feeling, really. So I just sound like a terrible, rambling, idiot _girl._

Aaron and Willow are side by side, washing plates at the sink next to me. We all have heavy duty gloves on, so we won't burn ourselves. The two keep bumping hips, while I roll my eyes behind their backs.

I finish my stack of plates, and dry them off, setting then in a neat stack on the counter. I throw down my gloves, and hang up my apron.

"Bye." I say cheerily, forgetting I'm supposed to be super pissed at them. I was at first, but now I don't really care. I walk out the door, and head to the Hermes cabin, which I know will be empty, other than Conner.

He let me in, glancing around, before closing the door, and locking it behind me. "Hey." I barely get out the word before he presses me against the door.

My arms wrap around his neck, and I'm on my tiptoes to reach his lips. His strong arms pull my tighter against him, his hands on the small of my back. He chuckles when I kiss his neck, under his ear, but it quickly turns to into a groan.

We've somehow moved so that he's leaning back against a bunk bed, on the ladder. I trail kisses up his neck, and jaw. We move again, and are half-sitting, half-reclining on his bunk. His hands wander to the bottom of my shirt again, and I pull away. His eyes widen with shock as I pull the shirt over my own head, and drop it on the floor before bringing my lips back to his.

He chuckles against my lips, and he pulls away when my hands wander to his belt buckle, shocking him and myself. He looks at me for a moment, before speaking, "We don't have to." He says, sounding surprisingly sweet.

Which incidentally, makes me actually want to. His caring, I mean.

**Short, I know. But I'm updating soon! **

**Trying to hit 100 reviews!**

**Only need 4 more. xD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Feeling very updatey today. xD Please review! Many thanks to liongirl21 for being the 100th reviewer! **

**Nico**

I've been feeling very confused lately.

Thalia keeps changing her mind about whether she wants to stay at camp, so I'm just letting her choose. Secretly, I would rather get an apartment to live in. I don't really want to raise a baby at Camp Half-Blood. But, I want her to be happy. So, she can decide.

Also, a large number of Aphrodite campers have been following me around camp. It's kind of disturbing, if not flattering. I don't even know why girls like me. I think I'm a bit of a grump. Very confusing.

And a whole shit-load of drama has been going down around here. I feel like we're on some weird half-blood version of Degrassi.

Most of the campers are like thirteen to fifteen. So they're all a little younger than me. There are a few, like Conner and Travis that are eighteen or nineteen, but none of them ever stopped seeing me as a kid. Percy was the only one of them who did, but he's in the city with Annabeth during the winter and spring.

Which means, I only hang out with Thalia, Willow, Aaron, and Elena. So my fiancé, and three fourteen year olds.

So I'm screwed on the whole friends department.

I'm trying very hard not to lose my mind here. I don't really want to be at camp all year. I'm basically done with my training, so there's no point in staying. But I also don't want Will to have the cabin to herself when I'm gone. I mean, look where that got me.

**Thalia**

I've decided I want to get an apartment in the city, instead of staying at camp. Who wants to raise their kid at a summer camp?

Well, Camp Half-Blood is obviously more than that, but you get what I mean, right? I don't want my child to grow up in a cabin at camp, but I want to stay just a little longer, until March, at least. I haven't ever had a full year at camp, so I want to at least get most of one, before going away for possibly forever. Unless Chiron will let us come in the summer with the baby.

**Ellie**

I'm feeling a little left out. Again.

Aaron and Will let me hang out with them and all, but they just act all cute together. I know I really wanted them to get together, but still. It's really cool that they are finally dating, and all, I just didn't think it through that Aaron would still have a girlfriend.

And his girlfriend is my best friend, so now I can't even talk to my best friend about her boyfriend without it being weird. So that makes us not as close. Which sucks ass, by the way.

I head down to dinner alone, with Aaron and Will trailing behind me, holding hands. _Barf. _I put in my headphones as I walk, but am quickly nudged. I pull them out impatiently.

"What?" I ask, and Will is holding my arm.

"Guess what?" she asks, eyes wide. My eyes flicker to her left hand, wondering if Aaron asked her to marry him. No ring. I breathe out.

"What?" I ask, stuffing my iPod into my sweatshirt pocket.

"There's apparently a daughter of Poseidon on her way tonight." Aaron waggles her eyebrows at me. The turd has the insane idea that I'm a lesbian. I kick his shin, and Will snickers behind her hand. And kisses Aaron's cheek when he pouts at her.

I roll my eyes at them. It's cool that another daughter of the Big Three will be here. Especially since its Poseidon, whose only kid in ages has been Percy.

I continue walking, with Aaron and Will holding hands next to me. I sit alone at dinner, as Aaron has—big shocker—joined Will at her table. The two are being cutesy, sitting next to Thalia and Nico, who are also being cutesy. Turds.

After dinner at the campfire, I sit next to Will, who is sitting next to Aaron. They flick marshmallows at each other, and giggle. It's cute, really, but so cute I want to stab my eyes out with my stick. I catch sight of Luna across the campfire, who is sitting next to Conner Stoll.

You wouldn't be able to tell the two are together, unless you payed very close attention. They are sitting with their back deliberately facing away from each other, but still a little too close to be casual. And they keep holding hands when they think no one is looking.

And I'm not going to blab. Other than the occasional hint about Luna seeing and older dude, but whatever. If she wants to have her heart broken, she can.

After campfire I head to my cabin to go to bed. Aaron is going to stay out a little later with Will at the beach. Much to my surprise. Cough, cough, wink, wink.

I change into my pjs, brush my teeth. It's only nine, but I have nothing better to do than sleep. I settle into my bunk, and fall asleep a couple of minutes later. It feels like seconds have passed when Aaron shakes me awake. But it's been two hours.

"What?" I hop out of bed.

"The new camper is here." He grins at me.

I thrown on a sweatshirt, and slip into the first shoes I find, combat boots. I'm still wearing tiny pj shorts, but it doesn't really matter. I head out the door to find the other thirty or so campers by the entrance. A girl who looks about sixteen or so is standing there.

She had dark brown beach waves that tumbled down her back perfectly. She was tall, with a seemingly natural tan, and you could see her bright green-blue eyes sparkle from ten feet away.

In other words, she was hot.

I mean pretty.

I mean…

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ellie**

I would like to say, Aphrodite has a seriously shitted-up mind.

Seriously. Making me think a girl is hot. What the fuck is up with that? I squashed the idea out of my mind. I was tired; I just meant she was really pretty, which she was. I mean, anyone can say someone of the same sex is attractive. Right?

Everyone greeted her, before going back to bed. Chiron and a few other people stayed around. Aaron, Will and I included. The girl, Kai by the way, seemed really nice. She had a pretty smile, that showed off perfect white teeth. Chiron was talking to her about which cabin she'd be in, training, and stuff like that. She spoke quietly back, and we could hardly hear her.

Her voice sounded kind of scratchy, like a jagged seashell scrapping across the sand.

Where did that come from? I shook my head. I must be really out of it today. I decided to go to bed, instead freezing my butt off in the snow. Will headed to the Hades cabin after kissing Aaron goodbye. Me and Aaron walked back together.

….

When I woke up in the morning, I took extra time getting ready. For no reason, really. Just wanted to look nice for once. Y'know.

I straightened my slightly wavy hair, and actually put on makeup. I fixed my bangs so they wouldn't part weird. I wore a dark gray shirt, with ripped skinnies, and my purple Converse.

Aaron shoved me out of the bathroom so he could shower. I kicked his favorite shirt under an empty bunk. Sibling love, gotta love it, eh?

I headed to the pavilion alone, and sat down at the Zeus table. Not many people were up. Kai was. She had her brown waves brushed to one side. She was wearing a light blue shirt with light jeans, and these cute sandals that were so not appropriate for winter. Her feet would freeze.

She called to me, "Like them?" She smiled kindly.

I blushed; she caught me staring at her. "Yeah." I called back, "Aren't your feet cold?"

She shrugged, and wiggled her toes, "Not really."

She was nice. And brave too, I could never just start a conversation with a stranger like that.

"Who's your godly parent?" she asked, looking up at me again. Her eyes were a really bright green.

"Zeus." I respond.

She nodded, and looked me up and down, making me blush again.

"I can tell." She replies, smiling again.

I smiled my thanks. She turned back to her food. I turned back around, and started to eat my cereal. Aaron sat down across from me. Will sat next to him a moment later.

"Good morning." I smiled extra bright at them. I was in a very good mood.

"Whoa, someone's bright today." Aaron teased, musing my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"You're point?" I asked, sticking my tongue out.

He shrugged, "You're never this happy."

"So?" I asked him, shoveling cereal into my mouth.

He shrugs again. "It's nice." He decided.

I laugh, and don't reply. Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?

Will picks up her fork, to eat her eggs, but points it at Kai. "She seems really nice." Will comments.

"She is." I reply, and finish my cereal. Aaron gives me a weird look.

I stand to leave, "Bye!" I wave cheerily, earning two strange looks.

I strolled out of the pavilion, having an hour or so before I had swordplay. I decided to go to the beach, since it was a pretty nice day for late-January. Weather got warmer much earlier at camp.

I kind of figured no one would want to hang out on the beach today, so it shocked me when Kai showed up, and sat a mere two feet away from me. "Hey." She smiled at me, wavy hair tucked behind her ears.

"Hey." I replied. I brushed my bangs away from my eyes. "I didn't think anyone would be at the beach today."

She shrugged, and grinned, pointing to herself, "Y'know, daughter of Poseidon."

I laughed. "I forgot." I admit.

She smiles, her sea green eyes have a line of blue around them. They're really pretty.

"So, what do you do around here?" she asks me, slipping on a gray hoodie.

I bite my lip, thinking. "Train." I say.

Her head pops out of the hoodie, her beach waves messy. "That's it?" she asks, eyebrows wrinkled slightly.

I shrug, "We have campfire almost every night, and a lot of free time, but mostly, yeah."

She nods, "What about for fun?" Her eyes sparkle.

"Hang out. At cabins, the beach, wherever. Oh, and there's capture the flag. But we only play that in the summer." I reply.

She nods again, and pushes her hair to one side again. Her nails are painted a dark green, the thumbs black. "I like your nails." I add.

She smiles at me, "Thanks." She waggles her fingers.

We talk for a while longer, just hanging out. I realize it's been an hour, and I need to get to swordplay. I tell her, and she stands up with me, "I have swordplay too." She smiles. I smile back. She's really easy to be around, unlike most girls I know.

We walk together, and are soon separated. I'm working with Conner Stoll, who is a much more difficult teacher. Kai is dragged off into a newbie group, standing between two ten year olds. It's pretty funny to see her standing two feet above them.

I catch her eye, and give her a thumbs-up. She laughs, and smiles to herself, tucking her long hair behind her ears. She glances at me again, giving me one more smile, before turning towards her instructor.

Kai really cool.

**Pretty short, I know. Pretty please with cherries on top review? xD**


	30. Chapter 30

**So, got a POV suggestion... ;)**

**Kai**

Swordplay was tough.

It was really fun though. I found a blade that balanced in my hand well, and mangled a few practice dummies. It was really awesome. Ellie was forced to help me for a while, which I didn't mind.

She's really nice, and pretty too. She also taught me how to aim better, and I knocked off a dummy head with the end of my sword. Ellie told me that usually no beginner could do that. I tried not to grin too broadly, not wanting herof all people to think I was arrogant.

After that was lunch. I didn't think one training session would make me so hungry, but boy was I wrong.

Me and Ellie sat at the Poseidon table. Chiron didn't really mind during winter I guess, who sat where. I asked her to sit with me, since she was the only friend I'd made. But, I suppose if I had to choose anyone from camp, it'd be her.

"So, that's what training is like?" I asked her, flopping down on my seat. I was exhausted.

She laughed, "You get used to it."

I gave her a smile, "I'm not as strong as you." She was an amazingly good fighter.

"You did really good, for your first day." She reminded me.

I shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich. The black haired guy, who I assumed to be Ellie's brother walked in the pavilion, holding hands with a really pretty girl with choppy black hair. He glance at Ellie, and smirked, waggling his eye brows. She flipped him off, and he chuckled happily. The girl waved at Ellie and me.

When they passed Ellie turned back to me, her cheeks were a little red, "Sorry about my weird brother." She laughed.

I shrugged. "It's okay. He's kind of cute."

Her smile slipped off, almost unnoticeably, but she pulled it back up, "Willow's his girlfriend." She said.

"She seems nice." I replied.

"She's my best friend." Ellie smiled again, "But now all she does is hang out with Aaron." She made a face.

"That sucks." I pulled a face back, "You could hang out with me, if you want." I smiled at her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, and when she smiled, her freckles seemed to dance across her cheeks, "Sure."

"You did do really good today." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I laughed, "You look really beautiful and graceful when you fight." I blurted. I blushed after I said it. I'd been thinking it, but hadn't dared to say it out loud. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me.

Ellie's cheeks reddened, "Thanks. You do too."

My grin broadened.

**Luna**

I was behind the stables again. I feel like a teenage girl from a movie, sneaking off to see her older boyfriend. It was a nice feeling, I guess, but also very cliché.

Conner had his thumbs in my belt loops, pulling me closer. It was really sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to reach his mouth. He was keeping his hands mostly to himself, for once. I laughed against him lips, and he pulled away, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's nothing." I leaned in again. Conner pulled me into him, his arms wrapping more firmly around my waist.

A faint rustle sounded in the trees behind us. I pulled away from him. It was semi-dark out, and I squinted into the trees. A pair of eyes blinked, before a figure turned and ran.

I looked back at Conner.

"It was probably just a wild animal." He said, not looking convinced.

I nodded, but glanced back. It seemed much colder out now.

"I should get back to my cabin." I said. He pouted, and pulled me into him, kissing me one last time. His hands lingered on the small of my back. When we broke apart, he took my hand, and walked me towards my cabin.

Of course, he dropped it once we got out from behind the stables, heading in the other direction without another word. I resisted the weird urge to sob, and walked back to my cabin, alone.

**Thalia**

We had decided on moving into an apartment.

Nico was looking for places, with Percy. He was going to be staying at him and Annabeth's place tonight. We would move in February, most likely.

I would rather raise a child in a home, than a camp. Nico felt the same way. We would probably come over the summer with the baby, who we now know will be a girl. Nico was right. He was pretty happy about that.

She was due April 1st. An April Fools baby. Which worked. It's January 24th now, so it's getting closer. I'm really nervous, and anxious to finally meet my daughter. Nico is excited. He keeps saying he's going to buy her a bunch of pink things, and spoil her. I wouldn't put it past him. Our baby is going to have the best daddy in the world.

I'm not so sure about her mom, though.

**Ellie**

I spent most of the day hanging out with Kai. We went to her cabin, which is really pretty on the inside. There is a little freshwater fountain in the ground, that gurgles, and makes peaceful noises. Little bronze hippocampi hang from the ceiling, tinkling and looking like they're swimming above us.

We sit on her bunk, and paint our toenails. Kai's turn out navy blue and shiny. Mine are a dark red.

"That's a sexy red, El." She laughs.

I laugh back, cheeks burning a little.

"So," Kai pulls herself up, "Are there any cute boys around here?" Her eyes twinkle mischievously.

My stomach drops, "Uh. I don't know." I shrug.

"Don't know?" she laughs.

"I don't really pay attention to the guys around here." Or anywhere, for that matter.

"Why not?" she asks, blowing on her toes. She looks kind of adorable, and much younger than sixteen.

I shrug. I really never thought about it. Boys are annoying. I say that out loud, and she throws her head back, and laughs.

"You sound so cute." She smiles, fluffing my bangs. My heart beats a little faster. "Like a little kid."

Oh. I register disappointment, and wonder what's wrong with me. "Gee, thanks." I laugh.

"Boys are annoying." She says, and leans back against her wall. "All the ones I've known, at least."

I nod, "Me too."

We stay silent for a while. Kai tucks her wavy hair behind her ear, the blue flecks in her eyes match her shirt.

I don't know why I notice this.

**Super long A/N time! This story still has probably 10 or 15 more chapters before I end it, and start the sequel. The sequel will be set three years later, and will probably be more focused on the OCs than Thalico. But Thalia and Nico will be included in the story. Kind of sad to be about to end this story, but I'm really excited to have a whole new one to write! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a bunch. Pretty please review. Stuck on the name for Thalia and Nico's baby. Suggestions? ;)) Also, how do you like the whole Ellie/Kai thing? Are they worthy of a couple name? =P POV suggestions? **

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! :( Been trying to write. I've gotten mixed reactions on Kattie. :\\ I understand though, some people don't like Kattie. It took me forever to write this chapter. Couldn't settle on what to do. Or if I should continue Kattie. I decided I will, and maybe people can grow to like the idea. Hopefully you like this chapter. :))**

**Kai **

My first two weeks at camp flew by. I trained and trained. I tried out archery, which I sucked at. Pegasus riding was pretty amazing though. It was so fun to soar high over camp, even though I was never a fan of flying. But a pegasus is a safe ground, I guess, since my father created the horse.

Me and Ellie hung out a bunch. Willow joined us too, but mostly she was with Aaron all the time. Ellie was a bunch of fun to be around. We liked the same kind of music, books, and movies. I'm usually not good with other girls, but something about Ellie is different. She's nice. And funny. And really pretty.

I think I kind of like her…and it kind of scares me.

**Thalia**

The snow on the ground was beginning to melt. Early February brought warmish weather and the shinning sun. My father stopped punishing the camp with storms. Thank the gods. Nico and I are already packing our things. We might move earlier than we thought. The nursery was already packed up. It made me almost sad to see the baby's things in boxes, even though I convinced myself, it wouldn't be for long.

My father contacted me recently, trying to convince me to raise the baby in Olympus. I didn't even think about saying yes. No way was my daughter being raised around that crazy side of the family. So, obviously Daddy Dearest wasn't so happy. Nico looked like he was about to piss himself when he showed up in the Hades cabin. It would have been funny, if I hadn't been so terrified myself. My father left without a proper goodbye, literally storming (and I mean storm clouds and everything). It left water stains on the carpet. Nico wasn't happy about that.

We have most of our things packed up now, and are basically just hanging around for a while before we leave. Willow keeps making faces at us when she sees the boxes laying around, pouting and frowning. She'll be all alone in the three-story cabin. Nico isn't so happy about that either. I think he's afraid to admit he doesn't want her to end up like us, if left alone in this cabin with Aaron. And if she does, I'll punch Aaron in the face.

**Luna**

I sit down on the bottom bunk in my cabin, knees shaking. I pull them up to my chest, leaning back against the cold marble wall. I take a deep breath, and let it out shakily. Staring at a crack in the white marble tile ceiling, I focus on my breathing, and try to calm myself down.

I hear a knock at the door, and don't stand to get it. I sit on the bed for a moment longer, until another knock sounds, louder and quicker this time. I call out in a shaky voice, "Come in."

I hear the door swing open, and heavy footsteps pound towards me. I look up at Conner, and wipe at my cheeks.

"Hey." He says in a soft voice, brown eyes looking concerned, "You okay?"

I shake my head, and clench my teeth to keep from sobbing. I focus on a marble tile on the wall across from me, but my eyes just wander to my mother's statue facing me. Tears stream down my cheeks.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, doing a scan of my body, looking for any obvious sign of pain. "Sick?" He asks me, looking at my face again, wiping tears with his thumb.

I shake my head.

"C'mon," He pleads, "Talk to me."

I shake my head again, and he wipes at a new tear.

"What's wrong Lu?" He peers at me, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

I speak up finally, with a shaking voice, "I'm late."

With those words, I feel my world change, and shift. Conner suddenly feels absent from me, as though those words separate us. His eyes widen with horror, and his hand falls away from my face. My heart feels like it's stopped.

"No." He shakes his head.

I nod, and look down at my lap, tears splashing onto my knees. He won't look at me anymore, eyes averted, looking at the floor.

"You can't be." He says, voice firm.

"I am though." I say, voice cracking. I look up at him, and his face is still facing away from me.

He doesn't speak. "Look at me." I say.

He doesn't meet my gaze.

"Look at me!" I scream it this time, and hit his solid shoulder. He finally does, but his eyes won't hold mine.

"You are not pregnant." His sounds so sure.

"And if I am?" I ask, hoping for some type of insurance he won't leave me.

I get none. He looks at me, but it's not me he's looking at. It's the possibility, the thing that could ruin his life. "You're not." He refuses to believe it.

"I might be." I whisper. "I'm never late."

He refuses to hear my words. "That doesn't mean anything." He protests.

He still won't meet my eyes. More tears brim in the corners of my eyes. I brush them away, and push my hair back from my face, hair sticking to the tears, black on my hands from my running makeup. Conner is sitting right next to me, but he might as well be a million miles away.

He stands, "I have a class in a few minutes." He averts his eyes from me.

"Conner." I say, but it's a plea.

He glances at my face, before looking away. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you." I say to him, grasping at straws now, hoping for something back. Usually he'll fire off a 'love you too' or just a 'me too', but now he says nothing. My heartbeat seems to have stopped.

"Yeah." He says. He heads for the door, without a glance back at me. When the door slams shut behind him, I fall into my pillow and cry some more.


	32. Chapter 32

**Finally back on track! So excited to be writing again! :) Had writer's block for the longest time. Hope you like the chapter! There's some Nico POV in it! I know you guys loooooove loooove him, as do I. :))**

**Luna**

I stay in my cabin for the rest of the day, blowing off archery and dinner. I wasn't hungry anyway, and there was no way I could face seeing anyone else today. Conner apparently didn't have that problem. He taught two classes and went to swordplay, and dinner. He brought me a sandwich afterwards, hardly meeting my eye, and mumbling, "You should eat.", while kissing my forehead._ Forehead._

I threw the sandwich away, and curled up on my bed, pulling the blanket over my head, and blasting my iPod as loud as possible on my favorite playlist, letting my thoughts go blank. My tears dried to my face after a while, and my face started to feel itchy. I got up to wash my face, before lying back down in bed, and sleeping fitfully.

I woke up to the sun shining through the window, blinding me. I sat up, and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I sat still, cocooned in my blankets, and refused to get up. I remembered to check for blood, and ran to the bathroom. My underwear was still pure white. Fuck.

I finally got dressed, throwing on my camp shirt and a pair of old jeans. I had to get a test. I decided to ask Thalia to drive to a CVS for me today. She's the only person I would trust to.

**Nico**

I was showing a son of Demeter his way around a sword, helping the poor kid out. He could hardly balance it at all, and his aim was terrible. I almost lost an arm at one point. Conner walked up to me, and smiled at the kid, "Hey, buddy, do you want Arabella over there to help you out?" He pointed at a very pretty and skilled daughter of Aphrodite.

The kid nodded, floppy brown hair falling in his eyes. I grinned as he ran over, armor too big for his tiny form.

"What's up?" I asked Conner, flipping my longish hair out of my eyes.

He dropped the smile, "I need to talk to you, bro." His voice sounded serious for once.

I nodded, "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "You know how me and Luna have been dating, right?" I nodded. "Well…she told me she's two days late on her period." He looked me in the eye.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Yeah." He said, "And I don't know what to do. If she is…"

I nodded. "You should talk to her; see if anything has changed since she told you." He nods back, "You might not have to worry about anything, everything could be okay now."

I give this advice without thinking really. Conner is about three years older than me, and somehow I'm the one giving him the advice. Sounding like a dad. Maybe he talked to me because I went through the same thing. Maybe it's because I seem older now, that I'm about to be someone's dad. I certainly feel older than seventeen now.

After a while, Conner walks away, goes back to helping kids. When we are done, he runs off. I wonder if he's talking to Luna, or just running away. I don't know him enough to know which type he is. I for one could never imagine running from Thalia when she told me she was pregnant. Sure, I was scared shit, but I knew what I had to do. And now we have a baby girl on the way. I'm so excited, and I can't wait for her to be born. I'm still scared shit, but in a completely different way. I want to be a good dad to baby Bianca, as we decided to name her.

I head to lunch. I see Luna walking in front of me, at a zombie pace. I want to talk to her, say something to her at least, but I know I'll regret it if I do. I watch her sit down at her table, and pick at her food for a while, probably only taking a few bites, before leaving. I'm sitting next to Thalia; she has food piled all around her.

I laugh at her as she eats. She sticks her tongue out at me. She has been eating like a big lately. "Don't laugh at me." She says, smiling a little. "I'm hungry." She eats her second sandwich.

"I know." I wipe a crumb away from the corner of her mouth. Willow sits down next to me, and smiles at us.

"You two are like a little married couple." She says, eating her sandwich neatly.

Thalia waggles her left hand at Willow, "Almost."

Will laughs, and Thalia smiles at her. They really are kind of like sisters now. It's nice. At the Poseidon table, Elena is sitting with Kai. Everyone but them can tell the like each other. Will teases Elena about it all the time. She always gets all blushy, and denies it. But we all know the truth. And Kai seems equally smitten with her.

Me and Thals are leaving in two weeks, to move into an apartment in the city. The apartment is really close to camp though, so we can come back really often. And we are also close to Annabeth and Percy's apartment. Which is really nice. I'm really sad to leave. Willow is really sad about it too. And I don't really want to leave her in the cabin all alone all the time…with Aaron.

I'm going to miss just waking up and having a schedule that I follow, and know exactly where I have to be and when. And just seeing my friends, and being safe all the time. I know it's not really real life to just be in a safe little bubble, but I like the delusion. I guess I have to live sometime though. And this baby is going to be a screaming, pooping wake up call for the real world.

And I guess I'm okay with that.

**Will have more on Luna and Conner soon…and more Thalia and Nico POV chapters coming when the baby is born! Ellie and Kai will have a few, but I'll be focusing on Thalia and Nico mostly. :))**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thalia**

I'm fucking huge.

It's February, and the baby is due in April. And I'm fucking huge. Like walking doesn't really feel so good anymore. And I can't stop eating. And I look really weird naked. I won't even let Nico see me change anymore. And I'm not a self-conscious girl. But I feel like a fucking whale. I hate going outside, and passing the fucking Aphrodite cabin. Those skinny bitches keep laughing at me. First they are all obsessed with my fiancé, and now they have to laugh at me being fat? Of course I'm fat, I'm FUCKING PREGNANT.

If you haven't noticed, I'm also cursing a lot more now. My poor Bianca is going to have a fucking potty mouth.

After lunch, I walk around alone for a while, just thinking about stuff. Luna walks up to me, looking like complete crap. Pale, with bags under her eyes, and her hair stringy and looking unwashed. She has no makeup on, and her clothes are really baggy.

"Hey." She says quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

I nod at her, looking her up and down. "Is everything alright?" I ask her. She looks horrible.

She walks over to a near tree, and leans against it, staying in the dark. She lets out a deep breath, shakily, and asks me, "Could you possibly go to CVS for me and get me a pregnancy test?" She doesn't meet my eye.

Luna. Possibly pregnant. Is the world going fucking insane? This is impossible, I swear to gods.

"Sure." I hear myself say. I'm can't judge her. I'm like super pregnant, I should help a possibly fellow pregnant teenager out here. I keep myself from asking who the father _might _be. Because she might not be having a baby. I pray to the gods she isn't.

"Thank you Thalia." She looks down at her feet. She picks at her cuticles. I know this must be killing her. My hear swells for her. I hug her before I can stop myself. She hugs me back with her skinny arms, and I feel her start to shake, crying into my shoulder. I let her, knowing exactly how she feels. "You'll be fine." I murmur into her hair.

I pull away, and hold her by the shoulders, "Hey, I bet you're fine. I'll get you that test right now."

She nods, and gives me a watery smile. She opens her mouth to speak, but doesn't seem like she has any words. I nod, because I know what she is trying to say. I head off to my old truck, and gun it to the closest CVS.

…

I hand her the paper bag, and sit on her bunk, waiting for her to be done in the bathroom. I play with my hair, pick at my nails, bite my lip, and just try to relax. I'm not even very close to Luna, but I feel like this just brings us so much closer. Because if she is pregnant, we're in the same club. The pregnant teen club. And being in that club alone sucks badly enough, and I don't want any company in it. Especially not a girl who is just almost fifteen.

The door opens, and she brings the test out, with an egg timer set for three minutes, she sets both on the bed, and we both seem to be holding our breaths. She never takes her eyes off the test, and I can't bring myself to tear my eyes away from it either. The seconds tick by slowly, until three minutes have passed.

**Nico**

Percy and me are driving to the apartment, with boxes in the backseat. I'm riding shotgun, and we have music blaring. This is only one trip of many. In the few days before we move in, we have to bring all our stuff to the apartment.

"So." I turn to Percy, "Annabeth been planning the wedding?" I ask.

Percy grins, and rolls his eyes, "You should see our place, drawings and plans everywhere. We still have months and months, but you know her."

I laugh, "Yeah, needs everything done right away."

"Exactly." He chuckles fondly. Anyone can tell how much he loves Annabeth jut by hearing his voice when he talks about her. I wonder if that's how I am about Thalia…

He glances at me, "How about Thalia?"

I shrug, "No solid plans yet. We aren't in rush for the wedding."

He nods. We really aren't in any rush. We don't care if the wedding is after the baby is born. Some people would freak about not being married and having a baby, but we don't really care. Our fathers are obviously pushing for the wedding being before the birth. I don't really see how they can care that much, I mean, they have plenty of kids without being married.

We drive without speaking for a while, music filling our silence.

"Annabeth is really excited about getting to see Thals all the time." He tells me.

"Thals is really excited too." I say, which is the truth. Thalia has been missing her best friend. It's been hard on her, having Annabeth and Percy be away at school. She hates that they are older than her now. It makes her feel like they are leaving her behind.

We keep driving, and I wonder what Thals is doing.

**Thalia**

I hug Luna tight, and let her sob into my shoulder. But now they are happy tears. I can't stop grinning, and neither can she. Tears are streaming down her face, and she wipes at them impatiently.

"I need to tell Conner." She tells me.

"Conner?"

She clamps her mouth shut.

"Wait." I hold up a hand. "Conner Stoll?"

"Um. Yeah."

"The nineteen year old?" I ask.

"Yes." She blushes at my wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Dang." I laugh.

She laughs too, and suddenly we can't stop laughing. She almost falls off the bed, and I crack up even harder. For some reason this is the funniest thing ever, and my sides start to hurt from laughing too much.

When we finally stop, and wipe at our eyes, Luna smiles at me kindly. "Thank you so much, Thalia."

I smile back. "No problem."

We hug, and I'm so glad she hasn't joined the club. I can tell she is.

"Now." I wag a finger at her, "You be more careful, or you'll end up like this." I gesture to my huge stomach.

She looks terrified.

Good.


	34. Chapter 34

**Please forgive me! I have had major writers block. Sorry for the very very late update. Got suddenly inspired! :) **

**Luna**

I'd planned on the whole happily running into his arms kind of thing. The screaming out of 'I'm not pregnant!' and him picking me up and spinning me around or something. Something stupid you'd see in a movie or on TV. Instead I took a shower, took my time getting clean, before pulling on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I threw on my sweatshirt and boots, and stomped through the snow.

At the last minute I'd shoved the test into my pocket. For some reason it felt like my lucky charm now. Not being pregnant equals huge thumbs up for life apparently. I wasn't sure where I intended on going. The snow suddenly looked bright and pretty, the blue sky happy and hopeful. I know I sound like a million clichés, but sometimes cliché is good.

I left new footprints in the fresh snow, probably ruining some of the beauty of it, but oh well. I was so happy I felt like floating.

Then of course, I saw him.

Walking along without a care in the world, talking to his friends, some airhead Aphrodite girls following the, around. My heart beat in my ears when he smiled at one of them, carefree and completely unattached. I don't remember my feet carrying me over to him, but they did. Suddenly I was blocking his path.

"Hi Lu." He smiled like I was just a fourteen year old girl that he barely knew. And I don't remember doing this, but I also smacked him.

His face had a red mark on it. "What the hell?" he spluttered.

His friends laughed behind him, and the girls gave me dirty looks. I shot one back at them.

"So I'm not pregnant." I inform him, "Thought you might want to know." I smile false sweetly.

His entire face and neck go red, and the five or six people right behind him exchange glances. One girl nudges the other, dirty look gone.

"Oh. Well, um." He looked behind him at the his friends, totally red now. "Well, that's good." He says awkwardly.

"It's fine for you to keep me a secret, but when there's something that could risk your perfect little life you get to duck out?" I ask him, ignoring the people behind him.

He doesn't respond, and finally the listeners walk away, whispering. When they're gone, he pulls me aside to the side of the big house. "Why the hell would you say that in front of them?" He demands.

"Well since you didn't want to see me, and the only time you will is in private, I had to think of some way to tell you the happy news, didn't I?" I reply.

He looks slightly ashamed now. He doesn't say anything back.

"I just thought you'd like to know you aren't becoming a father anytime soon." I turn my back on him, and start to walk away, but then pause. I reach into my sweatshirt pocket, and turn again, throwing the test into the snow in front of him. "Bye." I turn again.

**Nico**

So I got an update of the Luna/Conner situation from Thalia, and multiple Aphrodite children. The whole public announcing from Luna was apparently epic. Pissed I missed it, actually. Do I sound like a gossip hound? I think I've become one…Kind of freaking me out.

But anyway, Conner was shamed into staying in his cabin for days, not even coming out for swordplay. Luna, though, waltzed around camp, single one again, and fully not pregnant. *A big cheer for her inserted here* Thalia and I are literally moving in a matter of days. I almost can't wait. This camp is getting a bit too Degrassi for me. Packing is all done, and we have our final trip to the new place coming up. Willow will have the cabin all to herself, but I paid the nymphs to keep me informed on Aaron's comings and goings.

Also, an update on Kai and Ellie; from Thalia of course, who knows everything. The two have actually started dating. *another cheer inserted here* So mostly everyone has coupled up now. I guess that's better, Ellie seemed like she was getting a little lonely, with Will always being with Aaron. Willow and Luna have also finally made up, and forgiven each other of all the wrongs done against the other. Finally. Things were getting a bit tense.

Thalia reckons I sound a bit gay…She might be right. But I'm just interested in what's going on around me, and we all can see that I'm not gay; I mean, look at Thalia.

I feel as though right as we're leaving, the world has finally aligned itself. Everyone's happy. For now. How happy can things really stay with a bunch of teenagers packed into one camp though? But at least things are good for now. I think a lot of changes will be coming for me by April first. Even more, that is.

Even though there's a baby on the way, and probably a whole bunch more problems coming with her, life feels good. I still have two months until she gets here, and that's two more months just me and Thals. I think I can deal.

**Not the end! Don't worry. One more chapter, and then the epilogue. I planned on making this a bit longer but I can't think of how to do that. There will most likely be a sequel. If you like Harry Potter check out my other stories :)**


	35. Author's Note

**I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever, and getting your hopes up with this! I know I said I would have an epilogue, and at least another chapter before ending this story, but I'm literally out of words to write about this! I think the last chapter I wrote was a good ending, but it's not the end. I will be writing a sequel; and I'll update to let you know when I do! **

**xoxo**

**XxWallflowerxX **

**:) **


	36. It's up!

**The sequel is up! The title is _Unexpected_. **

**:) Please read. Enjoy. **


End file.
